


Journal To My Heart

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Confusion, Diary/Journal, Divorced Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, One Shot, Pining, Post-Divorce, Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Simultaneous Orgasm, Somnophilia, Strangers to Lovers, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touching, Writing, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Newly divorced Shiro ends up homeless after clashing with his ex. He is left at the mercy of his attractive neighbour Keith. They've never met, but Shiro has admired him from a distance. Now, thrown together under one roof, they become closer and Keith discovers some surprising details about his new houseguest.A story of love and misunderstandings and how sometimes life can definitely imitate art.Thank you for reading xoxoxox
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Journal To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a thread on my [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say hi.  
> xxxx

Shiro and Keith were neighbours. They didn't know each other. They merely observed one another from a distance.

Shiro had noticed the dark-haired young man with the slim build a couple of times, but being married he though no more of it. He was merely something pretty to catch a glimpse of now and again. Lately those glimpses became more and more frequent, lingering just that little bit longer. Shiro knew his marriage was over. They'd already filed for divorce. Living under the same roof was like torture, so his cute neighbour was a welcome distraction.

_Harmless fun._

Keith knew his neighbours were a couple. He'd see them going out once or twice. They looked quite settled, but he'd caught the tall handsome one with the funny haircut looking at him the last time he cleaned his car. 

Keith knew that look. He knew it very well.

It was a look he'd seen far too often. A look of almost desperate need.

_Hunger._

It told him these two guys were perhaps not so happily married after all. Maybe there was something lacking. A gap and maybe he could fill that gap.

_Oh._

_No Keith, don't even think it._

It wasn't the first time a married man showed an interest in Keith. He'd even hooked up with a few, but it always ended the same. They had fun, but then four 'dates' in the guy would start moaning about his partner. The monotony of their domestic life seeping through.

Keith would yawn and check his watch, rolling his eyes at such classics as: 

_"He doesn't understand me."_

_"We're going through a bad patch."_

_"He never listens to me."_

Or the one that made Keith truly cringe: 

_"I wish he was more like you."_

That was Keith's cue to leave.

No, he'd had his fill of married guys. He didn't want to be just a 'bit on the side' any more. It wasn't all bad. He liked his freedom and listening to those guys whine about their marriages made him feel glad he was single. It all sounded so exhausting.

Keith didn't really believe in marriage. He didn't see the point of signing a piece of paper and saying some rehearsed lines to prove your love. Keith was more of a realist than a romantic. He did want to meet someone, but nuptials were not on the agenda.

The truth was Keith felt lonely. He'd tried the practical route of dating apps and singles nights, but he never really clicked with anybody other than a few sexual encounters and awkward dates. They were either married or just looking for a fuck buddy.

He saw himself with someone level-headed, reliable and independent with his own life and interests. Keith didn't like clingy guys. He believed in love but saw it as something you worked at as a team. He didn't believe in being swept off his feet like some fluff novel.

To outsiders Keith may have seemed cold. Aloof even. His freedom slightly frowned upon, but the young man took no notice. He knew his own mind and why should he settle for something mediocre? He knew sooner or later somebody would cross his path. 

_I'm worth the wait._

Shiro was the opposite. His heart was like a giant soft marshmallow, his head full of dreams and sparkles. His six foot six strong stature made him look impressive, intimidating even. People assumed he was serious and focussed, but nothing was further from the truth.

Shiro played the game in public, wearing what he described as his _work mask_ , even altering the tone of his voice to sound more mature. People always took him seriously, but sometimes he wished they didn't. Shiro's soul was playful and kind. He was deeply romantic.

When he met his future husband he dove in head first, doing all the chasing, convincing himself they were a perfect match. He spent hours planning their wedding and oversharing all his plans, much to the annoyance of their friends. He made mood boards and a wedding book. No expense was spared in Shiro's pursuit of his dream day with the 'love of his life'. His fiancé had no input at all, happy to Ieave all the preparations to Shiro. He wasn't as passionate as his partner, choosing to stay in the background. That suited the big man.  
Their wedding was definitely memorable, especially when the white doves holding the rings crapped all over the groom's mother. She'd glared at Shiro in his pearly white suit and pretty corsage and hissed that HER son was _'too good for this ridiculous spectacle'_

Shiro felt so mortified by his mother-in-law's outburst that by the end of the ceremony he was a sobbing mess. His wedding make-up all smudged and his vows ruined. His anguish didn't end there. The singer of the band got drunk and fell into the bespoke wedding cake. A shocked gasp rang out as all the guests stared in horror at Shiro on his knees trying to save the 6 tier wedding cake, tears streaming down his face. His acerbic mother-in-law tutted loudly earning her some stern words from Shiro's friend Allura.

It was awful.

Finally, the outdoor reception had to be called off when black clouds gathered and they promptly found themselves in the middle of a thunder-storm. Shiro's friends felt terrible for him. They were his family and to see their friend so upset was heartbreaking.

Ever the romantic optimist Shiro glossed over his disastrous wedding day in his mind. He happily created a photo album and turned the cake fiasco into a _humorous anecdote_ as he threw himself into married life. He really was the perfect husband, loving and attentive.

The trouble was that Shiro's idea of wedded bliss and the reality of his marriage were in stark contrast. His partner was a nice enough guy, honest and reliable, but tediously beige. Even vanilla was too exciting for this guy.

Shiro made all the decisions.

That wouldn't have been so bad if his husband actually liked his ideas. Every time Shiro suggested something fun or exciting he was met with a shrug or a "Sure Honey maybe later or at the weekend." It began to eat away at his positivity.

Shiro tried too hard.

All his ideas were shot down and even in the bedroom things were decidedly cool. Their sex life was never adventurous to start with, but Shiro wanted to change that. He bought lingerie and toys and made several attempts to liven things up, but his husband didn't like it.

He told Shiro he looked 'embarrassing' in the soft powder blue lingerie set he'd bought. The big guy felt humiliated because the underwear felt nice and he liked the way it looked. He also felt restricted by his husband's reluctance to try anything but missionary sex.

In many ways Shiro was like a big colourful flower, his spirit brimming over with love and creativity. Without the right nourishment big flowers start to droop and eventually they wither and die. For two years he tried to make things work, but in the end it failed.

Shiro was counting the days until his divorce came through and they could finally go their separate ways. They hadn't really discussed what would happen to the house. Shiro assumed he would stay living there. They could come to a payment arrangement for his half.

Naturally Shiro blamed himself for the breakdown of his marriage, analysing every little thing he'd said and done. His friends tried to tell him sometimes things just don't work out and they were simply not compatible. He felt stupid for being so blind and impulsive. He resolved to never lose his head so easily again, but being such a soppy soul this would never last. Some people are lead by their heart and in Shiro's case that meant he developed crushes at the drop of a hat. He couldn't help it. Shiro was _in love_ with love.

Keith was the kind of person who was lead by his head. His heart remained safely locked up until he met someone worthy. He couldn't deny he wasn't flattered by his neighbour's clear _interest_ in him, but he doubted there was anything in it other than possible sex.

He'd seen the big guy out in the garden cutting the grass. He was a good looking man, well-built and there was a kindness to his face. Keith liked the look of him. 

An image of big tanned hands gripping his hips flashed through his mind.

_No! Stop it Keith._

Another week went by and Shiro received news that his divorce was finally through. The paperwork was in the post and they could go their separate ways. Shiro had skirted round the issue of the house, but now they needed to sit down and make some decisions.

"No. I am not happy about that. I've spoken to my mother's lawyer and we feel I should sell the house. You earn more than I do. You have a duty of care towards me. There's no pre-nup so I am well within my rights to take it all." 

Shiro couldn't believe his ears.

"B-but I can buy you out, give you half the value of the house. I really don't want to leave." Shiro tried to reason with his ex. 

"Why should you get to stay here? Anyway you won't have enough money. I intend to take what I'm owed. I lost two years of my life to you."

Shiro gasped. Suddenly his ex had changed into someone else. He strongly suspected his bitter mother-in-law was behind it all. 

"We don't have to bring lawyers into it. How much are we talking about? Bearing in mind I'm still paying for our wedding." Shiro reminded him.

"Oh yes a wedding I didn't even get a say in. That entire day was nothing to do with me. You even let your friends treat my mother like shit. I'm not paying a cent towards it. Time for a wake up call Shiro. I intend to take it all." His ex smirked triumphantly.

Their discussion erupted into a huge argument, threats and accusations flew back and forth. Every pent-up frustration and disappointment poured out in a flow of expletives. 

Keith was out back fixing his motorbike. He heard every word.

_Uh oh trouble in paradise._

Their arguing continued well into the evening until finally Keith heard a door slam and over the fence he saw the shorter of the two leave in his car. 

He shrugged to himself and went back to his bike.

"That is why I am never getting married." 

"I don't blame you."

Keith stood up and came face to face with his neighbour peering over the fence. 

"Hey ehm..sorry I was just talking shit to myself. I didn't mean anything about...well..you know ..I kind of heard you guys." Keith stammered uncomfortably. 

Shiro smiled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about all the noise. We just got divorced and what was supposed to be a clean break is now very messy. It looks like I might be homeless s-soon. Oh.. _shit_..oh.sorry." Shiro covered his face with his hands. He didn't know why he blurted everything out like that.

"Hey come on, don't cry. I mean yeah it's fucked up, but I'm sure you guys can work it out." Keith felt awkward. He didn't know what to say to help the sobbing man. 

"No, he's gone s-said he's contacting an estate agent first thing. He's selling the house from under me."

Keith said nothing. He didn't really feel comfortable discussing a stranger's relationship problems, but he also felt bad for the guy. He was clearly devastated. 

"You want a drink or something? I'm finished with this pile of junk for the night. I got soda or beer."

"Thank you but I better not. I need to keep a clear head. Plan my next step. Can I take a rain check? I might need a drink over the next few days." Shiro felt himself blush slightly.

Here he was making suggestions and he didn't even know this guy's name.

"My name's..oh _ha_."

"I'm Kei..oh ..sorry."

They both spoke at the same time. Keith grinned and nodded at his neighbour.

"After you."

"Shiro...my name's Shiro." 

"Keith. Good to meet you Shiro." He noticed the big guy blush and smiled to himself.

_He's too cute._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Keith woke up to a commotion out the front. Through the window he saw a very irate Shiro arguing with two guys who were trying to put up a 'For Sale' sign. Keith couldn't help laughing when Shiro grabbed the sign and threw it across the road.

"This is my house too! I'll burn your goddamned sign down! This house is not for sale! You are trespassing!" Shiro pushed the estate agent off the drive, sending him crashing to the floor. Not his best idea as twenty minutes later a police car pulled up.

"Uh looks like he might need some help." Keith grabbed his shoes and stumbled out the front door. 

Shiro sat on the porch steps looking thoroughly miserable as one of the cops approached him. 

"Sir, could you identify yourself please? We've had a report of an assault."

"W-what? Assault? No-nobody was assaulted." Shiro looked confused. 

"Officer I think there's been a misunderstanding.." Keith tried to intervene. 

"Kindly step back Sir." The cop waved Keith away and turned back to Shiro. 

"Please identify yourself!" Louder this time.

"Takashi Shirogane..I am the owner of this house." Shiro slumped forward. "Or rather...I thought I was." 

In the time it took the police to arrive Shiro received a very disturbing phone call from his lawyer. His ex had played a mean trick, destroying Shiro's trust.

What Shiro failed to realise during his marriage was just how much influence his vile mother-in-law had over her son. She'd been pulling strings from day one. Caught up in his romantic dream of married life Shiro naively thought his ex had his best interests at heart.

It turned out Shiro had handed over his half of the mortgage and domestic bills thinking he was part equal owner. Now it emerged that his name was in fact listed as a tenant of the property while his ex and his sly mother were named as the owners.

By Shiro's reckoning that made him the real _trespasser_. He didn't have any kind of tenant's rights because he'd signed a contract saying he agreed to vacate the property if the owner decided to sell. Shiro didn't remember seeing any such contract. He felt foolish.

He didn't have the energy to explain it all to the cop and meekly agreed to accompany him to the station to answer to the assault charge. The estate agent claimed Shiro caused him to sprain his elbow when he fell, but Keith didn't see any evidence of that.

_What a dick._

"Shiro, do you want me to come to the station?" Keith felt bad for the big guy. It was all a mistake. 

"No, thanks it's ok. I'll call my lawyer." He smiled as he got in the police car. 

Keith saw the estate agent smirk. 

_Oh check this smug asshole out...time for a chat._

By the time Keith finished having _a few words_ with the estate agent he agreed to drop the charges and give Shiro space for a few days. Keith could be quite persuasive when he wanted something, especially if that 'something' was a six-foot-six man-mountain with killer thighs.

A hour later there was a knock at Keith's door. He opened it to find Shiro's ex with a somewhat artificial smile and an overtly jovial manner. 

"Hi there we've not met, I own the house next door. I just want to thank you for your help today..the drama with my tenant?"

_Tenant? Is he for real?_

"Surely you mean your ex husband...Shiro?" Keith narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy. 

"Oh..eh..well yes there's that. I had no idea you were friends?" The ex looked irritated. 

"Oh yeah Shiro's great, such a nice guy." Keith mused.

"So you were saying something about a _Thank You_? Hm well it was all a misunderstanding. I convinced the estate agent to drop the assault charge. There wasn't a scratch on him. Guess Shiro will be back soon... _safe in his own home._ " Keith couldn't resist a dig.

Shiro's ex huffed, clearly annoyed at Keith's interference. He muttered something and paced back over to the house. Keith noticed a stern-faced woman on the porch. He caught her scolding tone.

"What? Oh for God's sake you are useless!" 

Keith chuckled.

_Mommy dearest?_

Keith began to get a picture in his mind of what the situation was with Shiro and his ex. He felt bad for him, but at the same time thanked his lucky stars he'd never had to deal with a divorce or a cranky mother-in-law or any overbearing in-laws for that matter.

He guessed Shiro would be packing up and moving on quite soon. 

_Pity...or?_

Keith thought maybe there was still an opportunity to _get to know_ Shiro a little before he left. 

The young man sucked his cheek picturing himself straddling those meaty thighs. 

_Bad Keith._

All through the afternoon Keith saw Shiro's ex and the sour-faced woman hauling stuff out of the house into a small van. He felt uneasy knowing the big guy was holed up at the police station while they emptied his home, but he didn't really want to get involved.

A young woman pulled up in a sports car. Keith raised his eyebrows at her appearance. She had deep brown skin and long flowing platinum hair. Her body appeared toned, with sharp features. He thought she looked pretty, except the expression on her face was decidedly un-pretty.

_Uh Oh._

Keith heard shouting. The young woman clearly not impressed with Shiro's ex. It seemed to be mainly the two women tearing strips off each other. He saw the ex scuttle out the door and hide behind the van.

_Jeez what a coward._

Keith hadn't been this entertained in years.

The young woman stormed out carrying a box and a suitcase, but instead of putting them in her car she marched over to Keith's. He quickly opened the door and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hi..everything okay?" He cringed at his question.

_Duh...of course it's not._

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I got a call from Shiro's lawyer asking me to come over and check up on things. He had a feeling THEY, *glaring side-eye*, would be taking stuff. So, oh yes I'm sorry. I'm Allura, Shiro's friend. His lawyer said you'd helped Shiro out."

Keith nodded, his gaze fixed on Allura's bright eyes. 

_Wow._

"Eh yeah I felt bad for him. Is he okay? Did that guy drop the charge?" 

Allura seemed pre-occupied. She scowled when the ex mother-in-law appeared again.

"Can I leave Shiro's stuff here please?"

"Yes no problem, but what..." Keith didn't get chance to ask anything else as Allura bounded towards her car, gave the ex the finger and drove off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith took Shiro's things into the house. He told himself not to look in the box.

_Just a little peek...no..maybe?_

Keith's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Kogane you have no shame."

_Damn right._

The young man set the box on the table and sifted through the contents. Photo album, dvds, an iPod, games console, a few games, books, a tablet and what looked like..

_Oh._

_A journal._

The black faux leather cover caught the light. Keith picked up the journal and stared at it.

_No this is wrong. Put it back._

He hesitated.

_Just one look..._

Keith's fingers slipped between the pages.

_It's probably boring shit anyway._

He opened it half-way.

_Ohhh.._

**~'The Prince held the stable boy down and pushed his cock deep in his throat. "That's it, take it like the bad little slut you are"...'~**

Keith slammed the journal shut. 

_What the ..?_

He wasn't quite sure what he'd just read. Who was this prince? Was this real?

Keith opened the journal again, but this time on a different page.

**~'The Prince met the stable boy every night. His tight hard cock drooling with pre-cum, hungry for the Prince's touch. "You want to fuck me? You have to earn it!"..'~**

_Holy shit._

Keith felt a twitch.

What Keith had uncovered wasn't just Shiro's journal, it was a written account of his fictional fantasies. His marital frustration manifested itself as a story about a lonely Prince who lusted after a stable boy. All his desires were played out by the Prince and his lover.

Keith didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or aroused. He couldn't deny he wanted to read more of the explicit content, but he also felt guilty for invading Shiro's privacy. 

He felt an urge to continue reading.

_He won't know._

Keith eagerly fingered the pages.

**~'Shoulder-length dark hair, slightly pointed nose, smooth fair skin, long supple legs and a lean muscular torso sporting pert blushed nipples. The stable boy was like a dream.'~**

_He sounds ..._

Keith caught his reflection in the mirror.

_No..it's just coincidence._

He checked the date. Six months ago. That would have been around the time Keith first noticed Shiro looking at him. 

_Guess now I know why._

He read further.

**~'Every night the Prince dreamed about being taken in his sleep by the horny young stable boy.'~**

_Oh my god._

Keith read on.

**~'Nobody will ever want me like that. My own husband thinks I'm a joke. Am I wrong to dream about somebody else? It's not like it's ever going to happen. He probably doesn't even know I exist.'~**

_This isn't the Prince._

Keith closed the book. He felt bad.

He placed the journal back in the box, but then devilment overtook him. He wanted to read more. For some unknown reason Shiro's lewd fantasies captivated him. He could skim past any personal stuff, save the man's dignity.

No, it was all about the Prince and the stable boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was past eight pm by the time Shiro returned home. His ex and the mother-in-law were long gone. He tried to unlock the front door, but his key wouldn't fit. 

_What the hell?_

On closer inspection Shiro could see scratches round the woodwork and lock.

_That bastard._

His ex had changed the locks making sure Shiro could no longer gain access to the house. The big guy groaned.

_Well this day was never going to get any better._

He looked across at Keith's place and saw the lights on.

_Or..maybe now would be a good time for that drink._

"Hi, sorry, looks like my ex changed the locks. Could I..eh…are you okay? You're a bit flustered."

A red-faced Keith laughed nervously.

"Erm yeah.. I was _working out_ upstairs"

"Ah..got the old heart rate pumping?"

"Hm something like that...yes."

_You have no idea._

Five minutes earlier Keith had jerked himself into oblivion reading Shiro's journal. The stable boy fucking the Prince on a banquet table while his brother secretly watched pushed Keith over the edge. 

His jeans were still half-way down his thighs when Shiro knocked.

In his haste to open the door Keith forgot to return the journal and now Shiro was standing in his living room eyeing his stuff with a sigh of relief. 

_Please don't look in the box._

"Don't suppose there's a beer going spare?"

Shiro smiled and Keith exhaled.

_I'm so bad._

Keith lead Shiro into the kitchen and handed him a drink. The big guy knocked the whole bottle back in one long swig. Keith noticed how his throat moved when he swallowed.

_Damn._

Shiro burped, laughing apologetically, his face flushed.

Keith grinned.

_So cute..oh? No Keith._

After a couple of beers Shiro started feeling brave and asked Keith if he could borrow some tools. 

"I'm going to break the door down. That asshole thinks he can lock me out of my own home!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure your new cop buddies down at the station would love that."

"B-but it's not fair w-why should he get away with that?" Shiro's bottom lip started trembling and Keith could see he was getting upset.

_Oh no please don't cry._

"Yeah, it sucks. Hey I bet your hungry. How about I order some pizza?" Keith hoped food would cheer him up.

The mention of pizza snapped Shiro out of his sad mood. He'd not eaten since the morning and the beer was making him feel light-headed.

"Mmm get me extra cheese. I need hot salty goodness."

Keith gulped, a wry smile on his lips.

_If only.._

_Fuck..what is wrong with me?_

While they waited for their food to arrive Shiro necked another beer.

"So, you got somewhere to stay tonight?" Keith bit his lip.

_Please say no._

"No.. _damn_..I'm sorry. I'm a bit drunk. What time is it? I should go." Shiro's face fell at the realisation of his situation.

"No don't go..I eh..you don't have to. We've got pizza to eat." Keith couldn't explain it, he didn't want him to leave. Something about a big guy like Shiro being so vulnerable made Keith feel weirdly turned on. He wanted to take care of him.

_In more ways than one..._

"Thanks. I'll eat some pizza, but then I should call a hotel... _oh crap._.where's that box? I asked Allura to get my wallet." Shiro rushed into the other room. Keith scrunched his eyes shut. He remembered the journal was still in his bedroom. 

_Maybe he won't notice._

Keith could hear Shiro rummaging around in the cardboard box, muttering and mumbling to himself. Then he heard him make a call.

"...no..all my cards are in my wallet...what? Oh no...my *whispers* did you get it? I don't see it...." 

Keith winced.

_He noticed._

"Everything okay?" Keith feigned ignorance. 

"Erm..no not really. I've got twenty dollars in cash until I can get my wallet...it's in the house. I left it when those cops took me away. There's a few other things missing too, Allura tried her best I guess." Shiro looked glum.

"It's not much, but you're welcome to sleep on the sofa." 

Shiro's face lit up.

"Seriously? That would be amazing. Thank you so much. I feel like I've dragged you into my drama. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." 

Keith looked at Shiro's happy face.

_I hope not._

They ate the pizza and drank a few more beers until Shiro looked a little worse for wear and Keith suggested he should get some sleep.

Shiro stumbled into the living room, flopped on the sofa and was out cold within seconds. 

Keith gazed at his big body stretched out.

The young man had seen some good-looking guys in his time, but Shiro was one of a kind. Not only did he look great he was also good company. He didn't talk much about his ex or his crappy situation. He seemed more interested in Keith and his life. 

_A generous spirit._

There was nothing presumptuous about Shiro. He wore his heart on his sleeve, only hiding behind a more formal appearance at work. His big romantic soul meant he was trustworthy, loyal and kind, sometimes too kind. Certain people mistook that kindness for weakness.

Shiro was used to people misjudging him. He took great pleasure in seeing their faces when they realised he was no fool. This happened mostly at work. He took great pride in his job, always acted professional and cordial, earning him respect from his superiors. The big guy took no shit at work, but when it came to matters of the heart he was just a big softy. 

Keith looked at his sleeping face. He couldn't believe this big hunk of a man wrote such playful seductive words, pouring his heart out on every page. Keith admired him.

"Come on just lift up...that's better." Keith wedged a pillow under Shiro's head. He took off his shoes and tucked a cover over him. Shiro opened his eyes slightly.

"Mnn Thanks..baby." A big arm wrapped round Keith's shoulders pulling him closer. 

Keith froze.

_Baby?_

Keith swallowed as Shiro nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Mmm you smell good...." 

For a moment Keith gave in, goosebumps covering his body. He felt Shiro's warm breath on his skin and knew he wanted him.

_No. I can't.. He's had too much to drink._

_Shit._

Keith wriggled out of Shiro's grip. He whined, slurring his words.

"Mmno..don't goooo ..shleep here..younme..so hot.. fuck me... _hard_." 

Keith gasped.

_What? Oh god._

Two seconds later Shiro was snoring his head off, curled up in the soft blankets.

Keith stood speechless.

He retired to his room still thinking about Shiro's words. He knew it was probably the drink talking, but he couldn't shake the needy undertone in the big guy's voice.

_..fuck me...hard._

Had he missed his chance? 

_No..the journal, find out what he likes._

The book lay under Keith's pillow where he'd left it after jerking off. He sat on the bed and flicked through the pages. All the fictional passages were marked with little heart symbols at the start and end. Keith smiled imagining Shiro's big hand drawing the tiny hearts.

The personal passages intermittently ran over the past year. The last one dated a month ago. 

**~'I wonder if he ever really loved me?'~**

One sentence, but it read like a chapter. A sad excerpt from the story of Shiro's marriage, a reflection of his rejected heart.

Keith didn't like to think of his new friend feeling so sad. He felt compelled to find out what made him tick. The story of the Prince and the stable boy held deeper clues to Shiro's true desires. In the story he was in control, unlike in his every-day existence.

The only place Shiro seemed to be free was in his fiction. He answered to superiors at work, socially he mainly appeased other people's needs and at home he felt restricted by an unresponsive spouse. The few friends he had he thought of as family. His own long gone.

But as so often with family, you take each other for granted. While he knew Allura, Lance and Katie had his back, they all lead busy lives and hardly ever met up. He was the oldest, but last one to settle down. Shiro wondered if that made him more eager to get married.

Keith opened a page with a crude sketch of someone with Shiro's body shape wearing lingerie. He'd taken care to colour the lingerie and add little bows and details. It looked pretty, it suited Shiro's body. Keith liked the idea of a big guy wearing something so fragile.

_So, he likes fancy underwear?_

Keith read the text below the sketch. 

**~'I bought it. I'm so excited. I got the pale blue. It feels amazing and it looks nice. The fabric is so soft. I hope he likes it.'~**

Keith smiled, but then his heart sank at the passage that followed.

**~'He hated it. First he gave me the silent treatment and wouldn't even look at me, then when he finally did he told me I looked ridiculous. He said he felt embarrassed for me. It's my own fault, I should have asked him if he liked that kind of thing. Why am I so stupid?'~**

Keith frowned. He felt annoyed at Shiro's ex.

_What a loser._

"If you were my boyfriend you could wear as much lingerie as you'd like."

_I'd fucking well tear it off you with my teeth._

Keith felt a twitch as he pictured himself devouring Shiro dressed in pale blue lace.

He turned over expecting a follow-up about the ex's reaction, but instead the familiar tiny hearts at the top of the page signalled more fiction. 

_I wonder if the Prince will be wearing lingerie?_

Keith's eyes gleamed. Shiro's words definitely didn't disappoint.

🖤🖤🖤

**~'The Prince summoned his favourite seamstress and ordered her to create something very specific. He felt like indulging his playful side. He drew a design and described the fabrics and colour. The seamstress measured him up and set to work. The Prince couldn't wait.**  
**Once the garment was finished the seamstress helped the Prince try it on. He made her leave the room while he admired himself in the mirror.**  
**It was perfect, exactly what he'd hoped for. He turned round and looked at his firm derrière, the fabric hugging his hips.'~**

Keith grinned at Shiro's description of his/the Prince's ass.

_I bet it's a firm and tasty 'derriere'._

**~'The Prince swore the seamstress to secrecy, rewarding her loyalty with gold. A man of his stature wearing lady-like underwear would be an outrage. He was surrounded by fools.**

**That eve the Prince went to visit his horses, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who tended to those majestic beasts. The Prince saw himself as being quite majestic too and he thought the stable boy could tend to him just as well. Tend to his specific needs.'~**

Keith made himself comfortable on the bed. He knew what was coming.

_Yeah something will definitely be coming._

**~'The Prince caught sight of the boy. He inhaled sharply, reminded of his youthful appearance. His face looked too young, but his body told a different story.**  
**The stable boy stopped and gazed at him through dark lashes. He gave a small smile. The Prince melted.**  
**The boy shifted on his feet as the Prince approached.**  
**In an instant the Prince had the boy pressed up against the stable wall, cupping his half-hard cock. The boy knew it was all part of the game. He whined as the Prince traced his erection through his pants.**  
**Without a word the Prince dragged the boy into the empty stable and threw him down on the hay. He was a vision of pure seduction with his dark hair and pale skin.**  
**The Prince undid his shirt, revealing the pale blue lace that lay beneath. He removed the rest of his clothes and stood before his young lover. The stable boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the pretty underwear.**  
**"Y-you look so beautiful." The Prince glowed with pride.'~**

Keith took a breather. He considered what it meant to Shiro to write this scene. Clearly he was seeking validation for his choice to wear the lingerie. As much as Keith loved the story, he wished Shiro's reason for writing it wasn't so sad. 

_He deserves to be happy._

Keith's curiosity, and a distinct tightness in his pants, drew him back to the story.

**~'The Prince straddled the stable boy, grinding down on his growing erection. His eager young hands stroked the lace bodice, brushing over the pre-cum soaked crotch. The Prince reached down and released the stable boy's impressive cock, thick and heavy it looked stiff and ready to fill him. "Fuck me...hard." The Prince groaned.'~**

Keith flinched, those same words still fresh in his mind.

_Damn Shiro ..I'm sensing a theme._

**~'The stable boy slipped his hand under the lace edge and moved it to the side, exposing the Prince's strained member, the tip purple and shiny. The boy coated his fingers in the oozing pre-cum and curved them inside the Prince's tight entrance.'~**

Keith gulped.

_Fuck._

Keith palmed his crotch as things heated up on the page.

**~'The Prince lowered himself onto the stable boy's throbbing cock, forcing him deeper with every roll of his hips. The boy begged The Prince to let him come. "No, not until I say." The boy painfully held on.'~**

The journal fell sideways as Keith gripped his own erection, huffing and panting at the idea of Shiro in a lace bodice riding a cock, _his cock,_ on a pile of hay in a stable. His stroke was intense as he moaned loudly. 

"Ah..yes..ahh"

"Keith?" 

_Shit!_

"Are you ok?"

For a brief moment he thought he might have imagined the voice, but then there was a gentle knock at his bedroom door. 

"Keith? I'm sorry to bother you."

"No ..eh _hang on_. It's okay."

_Shit shit shit._

He quickly pulled up the duvet, hiding himself and the journal.

"You alright? Come in." Keith blushed deeply the minute he saw Shiro.

"Keith..eh..did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah...hm.. _something_." Keith nodded.

"Oh god..were you? Oh I'm so sorry." Shiro looked mortified and fled down the stairs. 

"No please.. it's fine."

Shiro stood in the kitchen. He'd woken up with a bad head and wondered if Keith had any painkillers. When he heard the noises coming from Keith's room he didn't for one second think he might be masturbating. 

_Of course he was._

_He's young and beautiful._

_Not like me._

Shiro wished he could rewind the clock back to when they were sitting eating pizza, laughing at Keith's stories. He liked him, his face and voice. Shiro thought Keith seemed kind, honest and open-minded. 

_He's also fit and attractive._

_He's great._

Shiro sighed.

He felt slightly intimidated by Keith's appearance. 

_Guys like him don't generally like guys like me._

Now he'd invaded his privacy like a big dumb bull in a China shop. How could he be so stupid? Keith didn't need his drama crashing through his life. 

_I need to go._

"Hey woah where are you going?"

Keith came downstairs just as Shiro was getting ready to walk out the door. 

"It's better if I go. I've abused your hospitality long enough. I'm sorry."

Shiro turned away.

"No nope...nonsense. You're not going anywhere. Put the case down."

Shiro lowered the case and stood by the door. He couldn't look at Keith. It was bad enough he now had a mental image of him jerking off, all needy and breathless.

_Oh to see him like that._

"Come on. It's the middle of the night. You can't go." Keith spoke softly.

"I'm sorry...about earlier.. _upstairs_..I don't really know what to say." Shiro's face ignited.

"Hey it's no big deal really. I got horny, you know how it is? Sometimes you just have to release some tension." Keith tried to sound casual, but on the inside he was dying

"Uh yeah I guess. Truthfully...It's been a while since I... _oh god,_ why am I even telling you that?" Shiro cringed.

Keith laughed. 

"Listen, nothing shocks me, you can tell me anything." 

"Thank you." Shiro finally shot him a look. 

_Yep he's still gorgeous._

Keith got Shiro some painkillers and helped him get settled on the sofa. He tucked the covers round him, making the big guy look all cosy. 

"Better?"

Shiro nodded.

"Yes. I think I had too much to drink."

"Oh I know you did, at one point you even asked me to ..oh..ehm."

_Oops._

"I asked you to what? Oh god how bad is it?" Shiro knew he could be a terrible flirt when drunk.

"Ah forget it's nothing." Keith tried to change the subject.

"No. Tell me...please." Shiro insisted.

"Ok..well..erm you asked me to fuck you ... _hard_."

Shiro died. 

_Oh crap._

"I'm sorry..that's so embarrassing."

He hid his face under the covers.

"No seriously, you had a few drinks, it happens. To be honest it's a compliment..I mean you're a handsome guy and well... _you know._ "

_Jesus shut up Keith._

They both squirmed uncomfortably.

Keith broke the awkward silence.

"Hey..so..ah..I'll go now.. head back to bed. Sleep tight and erm don't worry ok."

As he walked away he heard Shiro's voice.

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to go."

Keith didn't reply.

Then Shiro half-whispered.

"Please..stay with me."

For a moment Keith hesitated. Every fibre of his being wanted to take that big sweet guy in his arms, but it felt wrong. Shiro was hurting because of his ex, it wouldn't be right.

"Shiro..eh..I'm sorry..It's not you. I just think .."

"No...please.. no need to explain."

"I'm sorry..g'night." Shiro didn't answer as Keith sloped off.

_"It's not you" really Kogane? Dick move..but it's for the best_

Shiro pulled the covers over his head.

_He doesn't want you. Why would he? Even your own husband didn't want you._

A tear rolled down his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Breakfast tiiime how many eggs you want sleeping beauty?" Shiro squinted at the happy round face.

"Yay you're awake. Hi I'm Hunk..how do you take your coffee?" 

"Oh eh milky no sugar please..thanks." Shiro croaked. 

"You got a name?"

"Takashi Shirogane..Shiro for short."

Hunk chuckled at Shiro's formal tone. 

_Who is this guy?_

"Okay Shiro I am making the Hunk special gut buster so I hope you're hungry." He dashed back to the kitchen.

Shiro felt his own gut gurgle and nausea rise up.

_How much did I drink?_

Then he remembered.

_Oh no._

The realisation about his failed come-on towards Keith washed over him. He felt stupid.

_What was I thinking?_

Shiro felt sorry he'd put Keith in that position. Clearly he'd responded in a decent way and not taken advantage of him.

_Then why do I feel disappointed?_

Shiro shuffled into the kitchen and smiled meekly at Hunk who was busy flipping pancakes. 

"Have a seat...wow you're a big guy...hmm we need more food." 

"No that's okay, It's enough." 

Hunk handed Shiro his coffee.

"Keith awake?"

"He will be when he smells the bacon."

Hunk placed the rashers in the grill pan and grinned.

"Wait for it..."

Sure enough, a few minutes later Keith appeared dressed in PJ pants and a black vest. Shiro couldn't stop himself from scanning Keith's body, his lean muscular arms instantly catching his eye.

"Hunk...you're trying to fatten me up." Keith slapped him on the back.

"Yes dearest, you need some meat on that skinny ass."

Shiro watched their easy interaction and it dawned on him that they might be more than 'just friends'.

_Maybe that's why he turned me down._

It hadn't occurred to Shiro that Keith was in a relationship. Every time he'd caught sight of him he was alone. It made the big guy relax a little, at least it meant they didn't have to feel awkward. 

"Hey Shiro..how's your head? I see you met my personal chef?"

"Yeah, you're lucky having a nice boyfriend like Hunk to cook for you." 

Keith and Hunk stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Boyfriend? Ha! He wishes! I'm the best catch he never had." Hunk winked at Shiro and elbowed Keith in the ribs.

"Okay get the plates!"

Shiro hated himself. He just kept saying the wrong thing.

Keith saw his expression and bumped against his shoulder while Hunk plated up the food.

"You okay big guy? I forgot Hunk was coming over. Hope it's not too full-on this early in the morning?" He smiled softly.

Keith's voice had a calming effect on Shiro. It made him feel less self-conscious. He appreciated him not acting weird after Shiro's clumsy attempt at seduction. 

"Grub's up love-birds!" Hunk beamed as he handed them the giant breakfast.

Keith smirked.

Shiro crumbled.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Hunk didn't think they'd hooked up due to Shiro being on the sofa. He noticed the way Keith looked at the big man. This was not an expression he'd seen before. Hunk smiled to himself.

_Could it be? Is Keithy boy...in love?_

"Shiro lives next door. He's got some stuff going on."

Keith glanced at Shiro making him blush again.

_Why is he so nice?_

"Ohhh are you the guy who got arrested? ...Ouch! Hey that hurt!" Hunk scowled as Keith kicked him under the table.

"It was a mistake that's all."

"The dumbass estate agent was being a cry-baby. Shiro needed some help so I said he could stay here for a while." Keith stared straight at Shiro, hoping he understood his offer. 

"Yeah, thanks. It feels good to know I've got a place to stay. My ex changed all the locks."

"Oh what? That's messed up. You need some cookies to cheer you up. What's your favourite flavour? Wait, let me guess. You look like an oatmeal type of guy, good sturdy reliable cookie, but with a twist. Maple syrup! Hidden sweetness. Am I right?" 

Hunk's eyes sparkled.

Keith nodded. 

"That sounds very right."

Shiro felt overwhelmed by all this kindness, the best part being Keith's generosity. Knowing he could stay there for a while lifted a big weight off Shiro's shoulders. 

He watched him laughing with Hunk.

_I wish I had my journal._

"So big man if you're going to be staying here a bit longer we can't have you sleeping on the sofa." Keith stood up from the table.

"Oh..b-but where will I sleep then?" Shiro asked confused.

"In bed." Keith grinned.

Shiro felt his face ignite once more, _was this an offer?_

"What? With you? But it's not big enough...I..eh." Shiro stammered.

"With me? Oh..ha..no I meant your own bed! Oh and Shiro...I assure you it's definitely _'big'_ enough." Keith teased. 

Shiro's heart stopped. He set himself up for that one.

_I'm just going to keep quiet._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Keith spent most of the morning rearranging his spare room while Shiro tried to contact his ex. 

"Any luck yet?" Keith was sweating from pushing furniture about.

"Nope. He's ignoring me. No doubt I'll get a call from his lawyer later. I hate this." Shiro slumped forward. 

Even Hunk's cookies couldn't lift his spirits. He still ate about 6, they offered a warm comforting feeling in his belly. Likely that was Hunk's intention. His cooking usually had a relaxing effect. He knew how to pacify even the most troubled soul with sustenance. 

"I do appreciate you helping me like this. I feel bad dumping my drama on you when we've only just met." Shiro felt like a nuisance.

"It's fine. Sometimes things happen for a reason." Keith realised that sounded more cryptic than he intended.

_Or maybe not._

Keith stood before him with his t-shirt clinging to his body while he swigged from a water bottle.

Shiro couldn't tear his eyes away from the well-defined torso beneath the sweaty fabric. 

_He looks ripped._

"Ugh I'm going to take a shower."

Shiro wished he could too. 

As Shiro predicted the ex's lawyer called. He would be given one hour to collect the rest of his personal belongings the following day. Shiro hated how belittled he felt. His ex had no real reason to treat him like that. This was down to his controlling ex mother-in-law. 

Feeling deflated, Shiro decided to carry his suitcase up to the spare room. Just as he reached the top of the stairs Keith stepped out of the bathroom in what looked like the world's smallest towel. He smiled casually and Shiro thought his lips were moving but there was no sound. 

All Shiro's attention focused on Keith's belly button, neatly tucked above a perfect trail of short black hair that disappeared down the front of the tiny towel. Keith walked towards him and Shiro clearly saw movement beneath the fabric.

_Is that his..?_

"Shiro you ok?" 

His eyes travelled up, lingering over the ripped torso, tight pink nipples protruded from a smooth chest. Keith wasn't bulky. His build was athletic, toned and lean. Shiro could see he had goosebumps. He suddenly came to his senses, his eyes darting up to meet Keith's gaze. 

"Oh eh sorry what did you say?" Shiro knew he'd been caught out.

"Nothing it's ok. Guess you had stuff on your mind." Keith smirked as he walked into his bedroom. Shiro bit his lip as he watched Keith's ass flex beneath the towel. 

_God he's so perfect._

"No I-uh sorry." 

Keith didn't mean to tease Shiro, but the big guy seemed so gullible. The towel was a genuine mistake, the bigger one still in his bedroom. Usually Keith walked round naked so it was mere chance he remembered to cover up. He giggled at the look on Shiro's face. 

_Can you imagine if he saw me naked?_

_No ..enough. He's just a sweet guy going through some pretty emotional shit..don't play with him._

Keith didn't want to make Shiro feel uncomfortable. It was bad enough they'd not mentioned the previous night. Keith still felt bad. 

Shiro's voice sounded so fragile when he asked him to stay with him, but it would have been for the wrong reasons. Keith liked Shiro, he wanted to get to know him more. If they had meaningless sex it would undoubtedly feel amazing, but then after it would be awkward. 

"Erm Keith..sorry ..eh would it be ok if I took a shower now?" Shiro stood outside Keith's bedroom. 

"Sure buddy do you need a towel?" Keith opened the door in his boxer shorts and Shiro's brain lost the ability to think.

_He wasn't joking about it being 'big' enough._

The minute the bathroom door shut Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason being near Keith sent his libido into overdrive. He couldn't stop thinking about his naked torso and the slim hips barely holding up the small towel. Shiro's groin twitched with excitement. 

He cupped the bulge in his pants picturing Keith's lithe body. Every muscle, each tiny hair, the goosebumps, the pert nipples.

_Oh god the nipples._

He noticed Keith's t-shirt draped over the laundry basket and picked it up, inhaling the scent of his sweat, musky and sweet. 

_What have I become?_

The big guy felt ashamed of his own desperation, but without the creative outlet of his journal he needed another kind of release. As he reached inside his pants, fingers searching for his erection, he used the t-shirt to muffle his husky moans. 

Shiro could feel arousal floating through his mind. It had been a while since he touched himself, finding more gratification in writing about it than the deed itself. It was almost as if he felt he didn't need it, or maybe that he didn't deserve to feel any pleasure. 

He opened his eyes and caught sight of himself in the mirror, instantly pulling his hand out of his pants. Looking at his reflection Shiro suddenly felt self-conscious about his size and appearance. He turned away from the mirror, his chest tight with emotion. The big guy stared at the t-shirt in his hand. He lifted it up to his nose once more and for a second he closed his eyes and imagined Keith standing naked beside him. 

_What am I doing? He is not even remotely interested in me. Why would he be?_

Shiro's mind woke him up. 

An empty feeling crept into his chest as he placed the t-shirt back on the laundry basket. He turned on the shower and got undressed. His tall strong form stared back at him from the mirror. He was in amazing shape, but to Shiro his body just looked big and clumsy. 

The warm spray of the shower felt comforting, it relaxed his mind and with that calm his arousal seemed to spike once more. He looked down at his cock and felt it tingle as the water caught the smooth tip. The image of Keith in his boxers filled his head. 

In his mind Keith followed him into the bathroom and as he gazed at Shiro in the shower he removed his underwear and stepped in beside him. Shiro imagined Keith lathering his body with soap and telling the big guy how good he was while he washed him all over. 

Shiro took hold of his cock and slowly stroked himself, his mind still wishing it was Keith. He gripped himself harder, needing to feel a sting, wanting to push himself towards a climax. The clattering water drowned out his sighs and moans, but not quite enough. 

Outside the bathroom door Keith listened to Shiro jerking off with a satisfied smile on his face. 

_That's it big boy you're doing great._

He wanted him to feel good. Keith wasn't so arrogant to think he was the cause, but after last night Shiro probably felt frustrated. 

Keith couldn't deny the sound of Shiro's voice slowly getting more and more worked up was turning him on. He wished he could burst into the bathroom and grab hold of that big gorgeous body, but what if he overstepped the mark? What if he got the signals wrong? 

Shiro's release hit long and hard. He came with such force, calling out as his cock erupted all over the tiled floor. 

"Ahh Keith..yes..ah..god" his name slipped out before he knew it. Shiro hoped with every cell in his body that Keith didn't hear him.

But he did. 

Keith heard him loud and clear. He pressed his forehead against the door, wishing he could have been the one to make him come so beautifully. 

_Well...in a way I guess I did._

He felt happy thinking he'd somehow helped Shiro feel so much pleasure.

_He deserves to feel great._

As Keith sloped off to his bedroom Shiro leant against the cool tiles in the shower. The water washed away his seed and his tears. Immediately after his climax Shiro broke down, his sadness overtaking his elation. He felt stupid for getting off while thinking of Keith. 

_You're just torturing yourself._

Shiro sniffed. More tears mingled with the warm water.

_Look at him and look at you!_

Maybe it was too soon after his ex. The constant rejections made him feel insecure over time. If his own husband didn't want him then why would Keith? 

_Lovely young handsome Keith._

Shiro smiled at the thought of his kindness and generosity. He needed to forget his crush, his infatuation. Keith wanted to be his friend and that was more important.

Shiro knew he wasn't cool or interesting enough to be Keith's lover.

_I wish._

In his bedroom Keith opened Shiro's journal. He read the passionate words, the description of the Prince's stable boy and wondered how he could show the big guy he liked him. Shiro probably didn't think Keith was serious or mature enough to be his lover. 

_I wish._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm heading out for a few hours, got some stuff to sort out at the garage. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Keith grabbed his jacket.

"Do you work there?" Shiro imagined Keith smeared in oil.

"I own it!" Keith smiled proudly. 

Shiro was impressed.

_Beauty and his own business._

"I deal more with accounts and shit lately, but I still like getting my hands dirty." He winked at Shiro as he opened the door. "See ya later...have fun." Keith couldn't help flirting, the big guy made it too easy. 

Shiro watched Keith ride off on his motorbike, jeans hugging his ass in all the right places. 

_I need to find my journal._

Shiro checked the box again. Allura was certain she packed it. He felt frustrated. Writing seemed to be the only thing that made him feel calm. 

He trudged up the stairs to the spare room and noticed Keith's bedroom door was ajar. Shiro hesitated.

_Go on ...go inside._

His mind went blank and he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of Keith's room. 

With Keith's things.

His clothes. 

His scent.

_Him._

Shiro sat on the unmade bed and smoothed his hand over the sheet. In his mind he saw Keith's dark hair framing his face as he slept. Shiro wished he could lie beside him, listen to him, watch him.

_Touch him._

He looked at the clock.

_I could just stay here for a bit._

Shiro laid his head down on the soft pillow. He closed his eyes and imagined himself naked, wrapped in Keith's sheets. That same sweet musky odour covering his body. Could he risk taking his clothes off? What if Keith came home? 

_What if he found me naked ... asleep?_

The idea made him shiver with delight. To be woken up by Keith touching him was Shiro's ultimate fantasy. He groaned into the pillow, but as he turned over he felt something stick out. The corner of a book.

_That looks like...OH!_

Shiro's mouth fell open.

_My journal?_

Shiro sat staring at his journal in shock. How much had Keith read? That's when he glanced at the bedside table and noticed the lube and a box of tissues. 

He thought back to the night he heard Keith jerking off. 

_Was he using my stories?_

Shiro felt weird.

_Dirty._

He didn't know whether to feel angry or flattered. He felt annoyed Keith had taken his journal without asking, but to think Shiro's words aroused him felt like a compliment. In fact it spurred him on. He found a pen and opened a new page.

_I'll give him something to read!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening Keith arrived home to delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Hey Hunk, are you scared I'll starve? Where's Shiro?" 

"I'm right here, thought I'd make us some dinner. I hope you like spicy food." Shiro smirked as he licked sauce from his finger. 

Keith thought the big guy looked different, glowing. He wondered what he'd been doing all afternoon. 

"Oh this and that..organising my stuff mainly...Oh that reminds me. You didn't by any chance see a journal with a black shiny cover did you?" 

"Eh..no.." Keith blushed. 

Shiro noticed his red face and played some more.

"It's the strangest thing. Allura is sure it was in the box. Do you think it could have fallen out? I checked out the front." Shiro's eyes lit up with mischief. 

"For a moment I thought you might've found it and read it." 

Keith bit his cheek.

_He knows._

"Shiro..I ah.." Keith started.

"Then I thought, no why would Keith be interested in my boring life?"

Keith stalled, unsure if Shiro had sussed him out. 

"You want rice or tortillas with this? Or both?" 

Keith nodded.

_That was too close._

After dinner Shiro took a bath before bed and sitting in the warm water he pictured Keith's face reading the latest instalment. Shiro had purposely left the date blank. His fiction didn't follow any pattern, it consisted of random one shots throughout the journal. 

Keith stripped to his boxers and lay down on his front. He took out the journal and quickly glanced at the door before reading the next story. It fell open on a page with a folded corner. There was no date, just the familiar little hearts at the top of the page. 

🖤🖤🖤

**~'That night the Prince had arranged for the stable boy to visit his master chamber. He'd ordered his servants to leave him alone and only the guards remained. The stable boy was under strict instructions to wait until the Prince was asleep before he entered his room. The Prince purposely took a tonic to help him sleep, his excitement too great. He drifted off into a dreamy slumber, knowing his lover would come to him. He slept naked, only half-covered, intentionally seductive and irresistible to his willing young lover.**  
**The Stable boy climbed the stone steps to the master chamber. The big heavy door was already half-open, a warm glow of candle light. Quietly he peered inside, needing to be sure The Prince was asleep. He held his breath as he took in the enticing sight before him.**  
**There he lay, his Prince. The bed surrounded by candles, silk sheets half-draped over his strong naked form. His face looked peaceful as he slept.**  
**The stable boy carefully slipped out of his clothes, his skin warm and soft from bathing in hot soapy water as requested. His dark hair fell loosely on his pale shoulders, the lean muscles flexing as he crawled on to the big bed. Softly he caressed The Prince's taut thighs, running his slim fingers along the inside, stopping just below his firm cheeks. He gently squeezed the warm flesh. The sleeping Prince groaned at his lover's touch as he grinded into the bed. This made his ass look even more tempting. His young lover breathed deeply. He wanted to make his Prince fall apart and he knew exactly how to do it. He smiled wickedly as he licked his lips.'~**

"Goodnight Keith...sweet dreams." Shiro's voice broke Keith's concentration. He swallowed and hastily croaked a reply.

"Yeh uh night Shiro ..thanks for dinner." He exhaled. 

His dick was rock-hard, pushing into his mattress. He shoved a pillow under him and continued reading. 

**~'The stable boy knelt between The Prince's thighs and prized his fleshy cheeks apart. The Prince moaned, mumbling in his sleep.**  
**"Ah..yes..mmm"**  
**His young lover hissed at the inviting sight beneath him, leaning down he flexed his tongue.'~**

Keith paused to catch his breath. 

_Shit I'm so hard._

Keith pushed into the pillow beneath him, trying to get some friction on his cock. He didn't want to come before the story ended. It was too good. Knowing Shiro wrote these words made them ten times hotter.

_I wish I could touch him like that._

**~'The Prince arched his back, pushing his hips up towards his lover's searching tongue. The stable boy delved inside, thrusting his tongue in deeper, loving his Prince's breathy pleas for more. He knew what to do, The Prince told him exactly what he wanted.'~**

Keith rubbed himself against the pillow. He needed to take his boxers off. The soft cotton pillowcase would feel nice and cool on his aching cock. 

As he sat up he tutted.

_Damn, I need to pee._

Keith put on a t-shirt to try and hide his tenting boxers. 

He opened the door and snuck into the bathroom. On his way back Keith noticed Shiro's door was open. He went to close it, but froze at the sound of Shiro's voice. 

"Mmm..yes...hmm" 

Keith peeked through the gap.

_Fuck._

There was Shiro lying butt naked on his bed. 

Keith stepped back, his heart racing. 

He listened at the door. Shiro's breathing sounded regular.

_He's asleep..go back to bed._

Keith knew he should, but his legs wouldn't move. He looked through the gap again.

_Oh look at him._

He bit his fist in frustration. 

_I want him so much._

Keith pushed the door further open, clenching his teeth as it creaked. 

He waited, trying to calm his erratic breathing. 

Shiro slept soundly. 

Keith gazed at his long sturdy legs, his thick thighs and big firm ass and whimpered. 

He wanted to touch him.

_Bite those juicy fucking buns._

Keith pushed his cock down between his legs, worried Shiro would wake up and see him standing there with a massive erection. He felt ashamed of his attraction to the sleeping man. 

_But he's so gorgeous._

Shiro shifted on the bed, raising his thigh, making his ass even more prominent. Keith gulped, his cock pulsing at the sight of Shiro's smooth round ass calling to him. He reached into his boxers and started stroking.

_This is so wrong._

_Yet it feels so right._

The corners of Shiro's mouth curled into a tiny smile.

_Come on baby..take the bait._

He couldn't believe his little plan was working. He listened to Keith's staggered breaths, his whispers of admiration. Shiro pretended to moan in his sleep. 

"Ah..mmmKeith" 

_He wants me._

Keith's strokes increased. He needed to get closer to Shiro. He wanted to touch him, but he knew that would cross a line. He stared open-mouthed as Shiro moved again, turning on to his back, his legs parted, his cock solid.

 _Holy fuck._

Keith felt like crying. He was so close. All he wanted was to climb on top of that big beautiful man and fuck him to the stars and back.

Shiro raised his arm over his eyes so he could spy on Keith. 

He moaned again and tensed his cock. It jumped a little. 

Shiro could see the look on Keith's face. 

_Oh no poor thing._

Every time his cock flexed Keith came a little bit closer, staring intently at Shiro's crotch. He moaned some more.

"Oh..Keith..mmm please." Keith reached over and touched Shiro's leg. 

_Yes!_

Keith's fingers trailed over Shiro's thigh. His touch light and gentle. The big guy hummed, still pretending to sleep. Keith inhaled sharply, his hand cupping Shiro's balls, fondling the soft skin. He tried to stay calm, scared to wake him up. He knew if Shiro woke up and freaked out it would be game over on so many levels. He could hardly breathe through his pounding heart as he moved his hand up to Shiro's hefty cock.

_Oh my god..it's so hard..and big._

Shiro sighed, Keith's touch felt amazing. 

He stroked Shiro, matching his own tempo. He wished he could rub their cocks together, feel the veins and ridges, but it was too risky.

_Maybe next time?_

If it was up to Keith there would be a hundred next times.

If it was up to Shiro it would be forever. 

Shiro's breathing increased with each stroke. Keith tried to pace it so they'd come together. Shiro looked breathtaking, his broad chest expanding with every jolt of pleasure. He wanted to make him feel good. Shiro barely kept up the pretence.

_I'm gonna come._

Shiro couldn't hold it any longer. He groaned loudly as he came all over his stomach and Keith's hand.

"Ahhh Keith...mmm..ah so good baby." 

Keith tried to stay quiet as his own release erupted.

"Ah god..hngg" he held back, biting his lip so hard it bled. 

For a brief moment Keith thought he'd woken Shiro up. He watched silently as the big guy turned over and continued sleeping. His belly still covered in cum. Keith slowly backed out of the room. As he reached the landing he closed the door and ran to his room. 

Standing in his bedroom Keith looked at his hand. Traces of Shiro's cum coated his fingers. He licked them, wanting to taste him. There was a faint salty sweet flavour, quite distinct. Keith liked it.

_It's different...like him..Shiro._

Keith smiled.

_He's amazing._

He changed his boxers and climbed back into bed. The journal still lay open on the bed. Keith closed it with a sigh.

_No more stories. I've got my own Prince._

_Hm yeah._

_It felt a bit too similar._

Did Shiro plan it?

_I feel like I've just been played._

_No, he's too nice._

Across the hall in the spare room Shiro's eyes twinkled in the dim light. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. He knew it was wicked to play such games, but his heart knew what it wanted.

_Keith._

He'd played him and now he wanted to keep him.

_My very own stable boy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early next morning Shiro woke with a huge smile and a giant erection. He could still feel Keith's fingers curling round his cock. For a few moments he felt blissfully happy, but then reality washed over him.

_He thought I was asleep._

_What if that's all he wanted?_

He felt ashamed of his devious plan. His imagination ran away with him, but then it worked.

Shiro's initial joy turned to doubt. Did Keith like him, or had the story just made him horny? If he really liked him then surely he wouldn't have rejected him the previous night? He knew Keith would never have acted that way if Shiro was awake.

_It's my own fault..I wrote that story to turn him on._

Now he felt embarrassed, stupid. He didn't want things to be awkward.

_I'll just act normal._

After all, Keith thought he slept through it.

_Damn._

In the other bedroom Keith lay staring up at the ceiling.

_What did I do?_

_I touched him while he slept._

His guilt weighed heavily on his mind. He let himself get carried away by a stupid horny story.

_No excuse..you crossed a line._

Keith felt bad.

_I'm so sorry._

He didn't know how he'd face Shiro. He hoped the big guy would think he had a wet dream or something.

_I can't tell him the truth. He'll hate me._

_But he said my name._

Keith knew full well fantasizing about someone and actually acting on it were two different things. He turned on his side and saw the journal sticking out from under his pillow.

_I need to give it back to him._

_..but It's so good..just like him._

Keith's dick twitched as he remembered Shiro's body laid out on the bed.

_Like a big sexy angel._

_Waiting to be touched._

There was no way Keith would confess what happened between them. He felt too mortified by his lack of restraint. He'd never done anything like that before.

_It's just..him..Shiro._

_His face, his body..His words._

He stroked the journal.

_I love his words._

_I love him._

_Oh._

Keith surprised himself with his thoughts. He wasn't a romantic at all. His feet were always firmly on the ground, but for some reason he'd toppled head over heels for the big beautiful man who'd crashed into his life. He'd captured Keith's heart and thrown away the key. 

Keith heard Shiro use the bathroom, then a tiny knock on his bedroom door.

"Keith? You awake? I'm going to make some coffee if you'd like some." Shiro's deep voice sounded husky from sleep. It made Keith's stomach flutter. 

"Ok thanks, be down in a sec." 

_Just stay calm._

Shiro needed to pretend everything was fine and nothing happened, even though his heart almost leapt out of his chest when he heard Keith enter the kitchen behind him. 

_Keep it together..act normal._

He took a deep breath.

"Sleep okay?" Shiro carried on making coffee. 

"Hm yeah..ok I guess" Keith clenched his teeth at his vague reply.

_No no no!_

He looked at Shiro preparing the coffee, humming to himself. Keith wanted to wrap his arms round the big guy and press his cheek against his broad back, hear his heart beating, feel his warmth. 

Instead Keith also tried to act _normal._

"How about you? Sleep ok? Is that bed comfortable enough?"

Shiro nodded, hiding a little smile.

"Oh it's amazing. I had the best sleep in a long time. Very vivid dreams."

_Why am I saying this?_

Keith shifted uncomfortably. 

_Don't ask..just don't.._

"Oh yeah ..what did you dream about?"

_For fuck sake Keith_

He sat down at the table and smiled sheepishly as Shiro handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hm..it's not so much what I dreamt, but more how it made me feel." Shiro saw Keith flinch. 

_Leave it alone.._

"It's a little weird, but it felt like someone or something touched me... _intimately._ " Shiro couldn't help himself. 

"Oh r-right..erm..that sounds a pretty intense dream." Keith sipped his coffee trying to avoid any eye contact.

_This is so wrong._

"I know right? It felt good though. Like a release. Maybe it's just all the stuff I'm going through. You know, letting go of my ex." 

_That's it...steer it away._

Keith visibly relaxed at Shiro's explanation, but he felt awful.

_He is so sweet and I took advantage of him._

Shiro watched Keith out the corner of his eye. He looked unsettled, guilty.

_I don't want him to feel bad._

He looked at Keith's hands, the memory of his touch stirred deep within.

They were close enough to embrace, he could reach over and take him in his arms. 

Keith looked up from his coffee and met Shiro's gaze. For a split second they connected, hesitant for their next move. Just as it seemed like they would fall into each other's arms a loud knock at the door broke the spell. 

Shiro sighed as Keith dashed out of the kitchen. 

"Eh Shiro..it's for you..I think it's about getting your stuff from next door." Keith suddenly felt very protective over the big guy. He hated how Shiro's ex was trying to belittle him, controlling how and when he could enter what was supposed to be his home.

_Bastard._

Shiro rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door.

Keith stood back but still within hearing distance. Shiro sounded annoyed, mildly arguing with the guy. He closed the door and quickly headed upstairs to get dressed. Keith wanted to follow him, stay close to him. 

"Hey, everything okay?" He called up the stairs.

"Not really. I have one hour to go in next door and get the rest of my stuff. That guy has the key, my ex's lawyer sent him. God, I feel like a little child being ordered around by bullies!" Shiro hurried back down. 

Just as he reached the door he turned to Keith.

"Please..will you come with me?" Shiro's eyes were full of tears.

"Yes, no problem give me a min to grab my shoes." Keith was dressed in sweatpants and the t-shirt he'd slept in but he didn't care. Shiro needed his help. 

"Hey man, back off. Let the guy have some privacy at least!" Keith blocked the man from following Shiro into the house. It was bad enough he wouldn't let Shiro unlock the door himself. 

"Go sit in the car or something..yeah yeah we'll be done in an hour!" Keith huffed. 

"Man what a dick...oh hey come on..don't be upset." Keith walked over to Shiro who stood sobbing in what used to be the dining room.

"I'm sorry..it's j-just..I found this."

There, smashed on the floor, was Shiro's wedding photo. Clearly left on purpose to taunt him. 

"I know it's over, but I never thought it would be like this. I never wanted any bad feelings. He said he didn't love me and I just agreed to the divorce. If I thought our marriage was worth saving I'd have fought for it, but I knew things had turned sour between us." 

Keith placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

"I'm sorry, man. It's harsh. If it's any consolation I think your ex is an idiot! I mean...Shiro you're.. _you know_..a nice guy!" 

_You're a Prince...my Prince!_

Shiro blushed through his tears.

"Thanks." 

Keith helped Shiro pack the rest of his clothes and personal effects. There were a couple of boxes in the attic with childhood stuff, so Keith got a ladder from his place. He glared at the man in the car who tapped his watch impatiently.

_I'll fucking tap your head!_

Once they'd packed everything up Shiro looked round the half-empty living room.

"It's weird, when we moved in I thought this place really felt like home. Now I just feel nothing. A broken memory. Just like the picture."

Keith bent to pick it up.

"No, leave it for him." 

"Come on let's go. I don't want to spend another minute in this place." Together they hauled all the stuff round to Keith's and watched as the man locked the door. He approached Shiro with a form to sign, but the big guy refused.

"Talk to MY lawyer!" He slammed the door. 

Shiro sat down on the sofa and looked at his stuff.

"Not much to show for a life is it?"

Keith could see the emotion on Shiro's face. He wanted to comfort him, hold him tight. He wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay, look after him.

_Make him happy._

While Shiro checked his stuff Keith went upstairs and changed. He wanted to get the journal and slip it into one of Shiro's boxes. His guilt over the previous night gnawed away at him, especially seeing Shiro so upset over the situation with his ex.

_He looked so fragile._

"You want me to take some boxes upstairs?" Keith appeared wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"No, it's ok I can do it. You've helped me so much already." Shiro didn't want to feel like an inconvenience.

"Nonsense, I'll take these two ok?" Keith insisted.

Shiro smiled softly. 

The minute Keith got upstairs he grabbed the journal and shoved it in the box with a few other books. 

"Everything okay?" Shiro eyed him suspiciously.

_He's put it back._

"Oh eh..just being nosey..your books." Keith grinned.

"Feel free to borrow any you like." Shiro smirked. 

Keith felt relieved he'd returned the journal, but Shiro less so. While he felt happy he could write again, he'd hoped to entice Keith with more of his stories. Using his fiction Shiro could express those emotions he felt unable to vocalise. 

_Tell him how I feel._

Keith checked his watch. He had work to do at the garage. 

"I could pick some food up on the way home. Chinese sound good?"

Shiro nodded. 

Hearing Keith say _home_ and for that to mean _their_ home gave Shiro a warm feeling in his heart. He felt included.

_Like I belong._

While Keith was at work Shiro moved some of his stuff into the spare room. There was an empty closet and a chest of drawers for him to use. He set about unpacking his clothes, taking the opportunity to bag up any unwanted garments for recycling. 

_Fresh start all round._

He got half way through when he came across a pink bag. Shiro recognized it immediately as the bag containing the lingerie he bought. As he tipped it up the pale blue lace and silk spilled on to the bed. He felt the soft fabric, admiring the blue colour against his skin. 

He smiled briefly, remembering how pretty it looked and how sexy it made him feel. He wondered if Keith would like it, but then a memory flashed through his mind of his ex's face, annoyed and ashamed. Shiro stuffed it back in the bag and tossed it on the recycle heap. 

He didn't really want to get rid of the lingerie, but what was the point of keeping it? He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. If Keith reacted the same way as his ex it would break his heart all over again.

_Yet..He might like it_

_No..It's better this way._

When Keith arrived home he found a pile of Shiro's stuff stacked up by the door ready to be recycled.

"Shiro? You here? I got the food."

He heard a faint reply from upstairs. Shiro was taking a bath.

Keith looked down at his oil-smeared hands.

_Shame I can't join him._

He put the food in the kitchen and wandered back into the living room. A pink bag sitting on top of Shiro's stuff caught his eye.

Casually he pried it open and looked inside.

_Oh._

A flashback to the words in Shiro's journal.

_The lingerie he bought ...it's so pretty._

Keith imagined Shiro wearing it and immediately felt a twitch.

He guessed why the big guy didn't want to keep it, but looking at the delicate garments gave Keith an idea. He quickly ran upstairs and hid the bag in his closet. He could hear Shiro humming in the bathroom. 

_He sounds happy ...good._

Keith still felt guilty about touching him, but decided to leave things as they were. Shiro had enough to deal with and the last thing he wanted was to drive him away. Keith had developed genuine feelings for him. 

_I want him in my life._

Keith didn't want to push the issue while Shiro was still coming to terms with losing not just his marriage, but his home too. All he wanted was to put a smile on the big guy's face.

_Make him feel good._

Keith pictured naked Shiro.

_Yeah..make him feel good every single night._

Lost in thought Keith idly stripped off his dirty t-shirt just as Shiro emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Oh ..hi..sorry were you waiting for the shower?" Shiro took in Keith's grimy appearance. Tight biceps and motor oil were definitely his thing. 

Keith felt his crotch tighten at the sight of Shiro's fleshy pecs as he imagined them in the fine lingerie. He wanted to tell him there and then how he felt, but he bit his tongue.

"Hm yeah guess I look dirty" Keith shrugged.

Shiro grinned.

_Oh baby you have no idea._

Keith picked up on Shiro's lingering stare and purposely carried on getting undressed.

"Not to make you shy or anything, but the boxers are coming off next!" Keith laughed as Shiro snapped out of his trance and hurried into his room. 

_Damn it Shiro ..you coward._

While he listened to the sounds of Keith showering Shiro updated his journal. Once he heard the water stop he quickly threw on some sweatpants and a top. He placed the journal on the end of his bed and purposely left the door wide open before heading off downstairs. 

Keith spotted the journal straight away. He fought the urge to step inside Shiro's room and quickly flick the pages, see if he'd written anything about his _'wet dream'_ from the previous night.

_No you said you wouldn't! It went too far!_

Keith knew he shouldn't.

_..but.._

**~'I can't stop thinking about my dream. It just felt so real. It's always been one of my favourite fantasies. The idea of someone touching me in my sleep is so hot. I wish it was real. I wish it was him touching me, just like the Prince and his lover.'~**

Keith groaned. 

_Damn. Who does he mean by 'him'? His ex...? Or someone else?_

Keith slammed the journal shut. He felt annoyed at whoever the mystery man was.

_Could it be me?_

Keith checked for any recent mentions of his name.

**~'K. is so kind letting me stay..'~**

**~'K. helped me out..'~**

Shiro only referred to Keith as _'K'_ every time and none of it described anything even remotely sexual. 

_But..he said my name._

Keith realised maybe Shiro had subconsciously dreamt about him and forgotten. He did say it was more about how the dream had made him _feel_. 

Keith thought he liked him. Not only had Shiro said his name in his sleep, but Keith heard him in the shower. 

_Still..that doesn't mean I am 'him'._

He felt conflicted in his mind. Had he misjudged Shiro's feelings towards him? Was it merely a reaction to his kindness? 

Keith opened the journal and read the last entry again. In his earlier haste he'd missed the last part. 

**~'I can't wait to go to sleep later. I hope I have the same dream. I hope he comes to me. I wish things were different between us.'~**

That confused Keith even more. 

_Does he want me to do it again?_

Keith wanted nothing more, but this _'he'_ character was bothering him. Whoever he was Keith didn't like him!

_Shiro doesn't need him..He needs me!_

_-"I wish things were different between us"-_

_So do I big guy._

_Shit, what do I do now?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro busied himself unpacking and heating the Chinese food. He wondered if Keith noticed his journal. He'd purposely kept the last entry vague. He was afraid of being too obvious in case Keith wasn't serious about him.

_Maybe It's just a bit of fun to him._

_I hope not._

"Mmm I'm starving. You want a beer?" Keith came striding into the kitchen. He wanted to make Shiro feel relaxed.

_Oh by giving him beer? Way to go Mr. Night Time Creepy Hands._

Keith hesitated.

"Or maybe a soda.." 

Shiro smiled

"Actually I'm having tea it helps me sleep." 

Shiro stared straight at Keith while he took an exaggerated sip of the tea.

"Mmm so good. I'll sleep well tonight." 

Keith felt his dick quiver.

_Fuck!_

Shiro sat at the table. He watched Keith closely.

_Did he read it?_

"I hope I have nice dreams."

Keith almost choked. 

Shiro slurped another mouthful of the tea.

_He read it._

All evening Keith felt on edge. He kept glancing at the clock, checking the time, wondering when Shiro would call it a night.

He felt torn, one half of him felt guilty, but the other half just wanted to touch, lick, suck ... _and fuck._. Shiro in every way possible. 

At 10pm Shiro stretched his arms and pretended to yawn loudly.

"Hmm I'm beat. It's been a long, _weird_ kind of day. I'm going to head upstairs."

"Ok sweet dreams." Keith bit his tongue, realising what he'd said.

"Mmm I hope so." Shiro winked, making Keith's face ignite. 

Keith watched him go. He could have sworn Shiro swayed his hips a little as he wandered towards the stairs. For a big guy he moved with a calm grace that totally captivated Keith. He felt like he'd fallen under a spell and Shiro was the magician. 

Was it all an illusion? 

Keith questioned everything. He was usually so level-headed, a _realist_ , but Shiro blew that to pieces. He couldn't explain it. He felt like he wasn't just losing his heart, but his mind too. Nobody had ever made him feel so completely helpless before.

_He's like a drug._

He couldn't relax. Thirty minutes had passed since Shiro said goodnight. All he wanted to do was climb up the stairs and crawl into bed beside him. The only thing on Keith's mind was Shiro..naked .. _pleading to be touched._

Keith was already harder than he'd ever been. 

He could feel his cock tensing in his pants. He rubbed the crotch of his jeans, flinching at the sting of his rigid member, the skin pulled tight. He bargained with himself. If Shiro left his door open he would go in, but if he'd closed it then Keith would forget it. 

Upstairs Shiro lay on his bed. He'd stripped off completely and positioned himself half under the covers, exposing his entire left side. He left the door open just enough for Keith to catch a glimpse of his naked form. Shiro hoped it was enough.

_Please touch me again._

Keith switched off all the lights and slowly made his way upstairs. Too anxious to look straight at Shiro's door he kept his head down.

_Please be open._

Shiro listened to each tread, remembering his story.

_The stable boy climbing the stone steps to the Prince's bedroom._

As he made it to the top of the stairs Keith stared at the open door, heart racing, dick throbbing.

_This is it._

He took a deep breath and sidled up to the door. Peering through the gap he saw Shiro in all his naked glory.

_Oh look at him...so fucking gorgeous._

_Think Keith...is this wise?_

He stood and watched for a while longer, making sure the big guy was sound asleep. The last thing he needed was Shiro waking up and catching him mid-feel.

_Oh god what happened to me?_

Shiro played along, guessing Keith's hesitance. He pretended to snore lightly and shifted a little in the bed, conveniently moving the covers to expose his whole body.

_Tempt him with a treat._

_Here kitty ..._

Keith swallowed, his throat painfully dry. The sight of Shiro's plump ass cheeks calling to him flipped that switch in his mind. 

_It's now or never.._

He pushed open the door and said a silent prayer. Shiro sighed loudly, softly mumbling as he turned half on his side.

"Mmmnmm yeah...hmm good." followed by a moan so dirty Keith almost lost his footing.

_I really hope he's dreaming about us together._

Standing beside the bed Keith slowly stretched his hand out and gently placed it on Shiro's sturdy hip. His skin felt warm, _inviting_. Keith held his breath while he moved his hand further down, smoothing it over Shiro's fleshy ass. He squeezed the round muscular cheek, sucking his lips at how squishy it felt.

_Like a big sexy marshmallow._

Shiro exhaled a long vocal sigh forcing Keith to stay very still. When he felt satisfied the big guy wouldn't wake up he carried on kneading the corpulent ass cheek. 

Keith wished he could grab both cheeks and spread them apart, allow his dick to be cradled by the crack of Shiro's ass. He wanted to trap his erection between those juicy mounds and dry-fuck his way to heaven.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Shiro move, almost catching his hand beneath him. Keith reluctantly let go, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Shiro's bracing erection.

_Fuck..it looks so hard._

_Was it always that big?_

Keith's hand itched to touch the stiff member, but his nerves got the better of him. 

_I've already gone too far._

_It's too much.._

He started to back away, but the sound of Shiro's needy voice stopped him.

"Hmnmm ple-ase..ah...mmmKei-th ...yes." The big guy knew what to do.

_Don't stop now baby..._

Keith squirmed, his own arousal pinching in his pants. Carefully he ran his thumb over Shiro's gushing cockhead, catching the pre-cum and smearing it down the veiny shaft. He hissed to himself at the alluring sight. Quickly he lowered his waistband and released his own aching hard-on. It gently bounced as he took himself in hand.

Shiro inhaled and moved again. Keith held himself and froze, waiting for the inevitable shock of realisation if Shiro woke up. He watched as the big guy turned on his side, his protruding cock facing him directly, barely eight inches from his own erection.

_Oh fuck.._

_I could ..just_

_...touch them together._

Shiro could hear Keith's shallow breaths. He desperately wanted him to carry on touching him, barely able to stop himself from begging Keith for more. He struggled to keep up the sleeping act. 

_Would it really be so bad?_

_I want to look into his eyes._

Keith, oblivious to Shiro's dilemma, inched closer to the enticing member. Pointing his cock he nudged the two tips together, instantly creating a string of pre-cum between them. 

Shiro groaned, feeling Keith's eager cock slide along the tensile skin of his tender head. A deep itch crawled inside the big guy's core, making him grind his hips forward, seeking more friction. He wanted to open his eyes, see them rubbing together.

_Shit...I can't_

_Or..can I?_

Shiro couldn't stand it any longer and opened his eyes. He blinked in the semi-darkness, but as his eyes adjusted he could clearly see Keith's face. Eyes half-lidded, mouth open, totally absorbed by the glide of their slick-soaked cocks. He groaned softly.

"Ahhh Shi-iro..ah g-god...mmm."

Shiro glanced down and caught his breath at the horny sight. He wanted to join in, wrap his big hand round both members, stroke them together. He wanted to tell him how he felt.

"K-Keith?"

Before he knew what happened Keith stopped and jumped back, frantically staring at Shiro's face. 

"Oh...god ..I'm so sorry.. _oh shit_."

He quickly pushed his cock back in his pants and ran out of the room.

"No..please wait."

Shiro sat up on the bed, not sure if he should go after him. He hated the idea of Keith feeling guilty when it wasn't his fault.

_No, I have to make this right._

_If there's any chance for us.._

As Shiro pulled on some clothes Keith stood panting in his room. Anxiety gripped his chest, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd acted. How irresponsible. He feared he'd broken their friendship, let alone anything more.

_He's going to hate me._

_He'll think I'm a fucking creep._

_What have I done?_

A tiny knock on the door broke his thoughts. 

"Keith? Can I come in please?" Shiro's kind voice brought tears to his eyes. 

Keith felt so ashamed of his lack of control he didn't know if he could face the big guy. It didn't matter as while he sat worrying Shiro opened the door and walked over to Keith's side.

"Hey? You okay?" He spoke quietly, allowing Keith time to calm down.

Their eyes met, Keith's clearly laced with panic. He began to speak, stammering, unable to get the words out. Shiro touched his arm, softly stroking him.

"It's alright...you don't have to feel bad. You've done nothing wrong. It's entirely my fault." 

"No, Shiro..h-how can you say that? What I did...I.." Keith tried to respond.

"You did what I wanted. I know you read my journal. I found it under your pillow." Shiro blushed deeply.

"What? You did? Oh boy..I am so blind! Oh and why were you snooping around in my room?" Keith felt stupid, like the big guy really had played him. It still didn't excuse his own behaviour.

"I kind of...well I just sat here on your bed for a bit. It felt nice being in here, being closer to you. I'm sorry." Shiro stared at him, his grey eyes open and honest.

_Please don't be angry._

Keith sat down on the bed. He felt dizzy. Nothing made sense anymore.

"So, you found the journal and what? You wrote stuff in it for me to read?" Keith looked up at him, half-smiling and shaking his head. 

"Here, sit down..please." He patted the bed beside him, noticing Shiro's relieved smile.

_His face...he's just too cute._

"That's pretty much it, but I never thought it would lead anywhere. I suppose I thought you'd read it and jerk off a few times...like when I knocked on your door the other night." Shiro sat down and gave Keith a sideways look. 

"Yeah..hm. I do like your stories, but I didn't mean to take your journal. I'm sorry Shiro, I know it's personal. I know what you wrote, but fantasy and reality are separate things. I feel bad for taking it too far. I mean, I touched you in your sleep!" 

"But you didn't..I was awake through it all. I tricked you...I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I really like you.. _a lot_." Shiro began to cry. He felt like a fool for playing with Keith's feelings. 

"Oh no..come on, please, no tears. Yeah you're sneaky for playing games, but Shiro I could never hate you. I know you're a softy under all that muscle." Keith nudged him with his elbow. "Wanna hug it out big boy?"

Shiro didn't need asking twice as he threw his arms round the smaller man and hugged him tight.

Keith gently stroked Shiro's back, it felt good being squeezed in those big arms. Despite discovering the truth Keith still wanted things to continue where they left off in the spare room.

"Hm..Shiro?"

"Yes Keith?"

"So..ah.. were you really awake..both times?" Keith caught the big guy's gaze, his mouth curling into a tiny smile.

"Oh yeah. Fully awake and.. Keith?"

"Yes?"

"It felt really good."

Keith couldn't stop his broad grin. He stroked Shiro's face, smiling as he saw his cheeks turn pink.

_I can't help it ...I just want him._

_Now more than ever._

"I'm glad you said that Shiro.." Keith laughed.

"Why? You want to fool around? Carry on where we left off?" Shiro's heart was in his mouth, but he didn't care anymore. 

_Please say yes._

"Yeah..I do..I just..Shiro I'm into you. I can't stop thinking about you and what we did. It felt so good, but not just because of the physical stuff. It felt good to see you enjoying it. I want to give you that Shiro, _make you happy_." Keith leant in and kissed his cheek.

Shiro turned and kissed his lips. A long deep hungry kiss. 

Without saying a word they climbed further back on the bed and kissed some more, Keith holding on to Shiro's big frame like he'd never ever let him go.

_He's so big...and soft..and strong._

Shiro teased his fingers along Keith's waist, tickling his skin, plucking at the elastic of his boxers peeking over the edge of his sweatpants. 

"Can I take these off?" Shiro gazed into Keith's dark eyes. He'd noticed that in a certain light they looked purple, a deep violet even.

_Heavenly._

"Only if I can take yours off too."

They undressed each other, kneeling in the middle of Keith's big bed. Once they were completely naked they traced along one another's bodies with their hands, touching and kissing softly.

Both rigid and more than ready. Their cocks crossed like fleshy daggers, needy and dripping with pre-cum. Shiro arched his eyebrow and smiled at Keith. He took them both in his big hand and slowly worked them side by side. 

"Oh fuck that's good. Your hand..oh so perfect...ah." Keith held on to Shiro's sides, too overwhelmed to move. He leant his forehead against the big muscly chest as Shiro continued to stroke them in tandem. His grip felt firm yet careful, not wanting to be too rough, using their combined fluids as lube, slicking their hard shafts up and down. The more he stroked the louder Keith moaned.

"Ahh Shiro..it's ahh please... _look_ ...see how hot it looks.." Keith's eyes glazed over as Shiro ran his fingers through his thick dark hair, gently tugging it back.

The big guy looked down at their purple heads sticking out the top of his large fist and inhaled with a satisfied smile. Every time he pumped his hand more pre-cum flowed out, giving him extra lubrication. 

Keith could feel himself edging closer. The force of Shiro's grip grew stronger, increasing his stroke, building them both up faster. 

"Ah oh my god Shiro...I c-can't ..I'm so close.."

"Hold on for me baby...please I'm close too. I want us to come together."

Shiro gripped the back of Keith's neck and kissed him hard, lips and teeth clashing. With their foreheads pressed close Shiro praised as Keith whimpered, desperate for a release. His cock felt sore and tight, but still Shiro kept going, pushing them further, his fist clasped. 

His ex never let him take control like this. Shiro was riding high on the buzz of bringing not just himself, but someone as stunning as Keith to a glorious climax. He wanted it to last forever, the seductive look in his eyes, the sounds of his breathy voice pleading and best of all the sensation of their rock hard cocks pulsing side by side.

_Thank you Keith...thank you._

"Baby it's coming, let's do it together...I want to see you come...I want to hear you... _do it Keith_. Come for me!" Shiro called out as the burn struck his core and surged through his belly. Keith yelled loudly as his seed spilled out over Shiro's hand. The big guy thrust up into his own fist, clenching his jaw as his cock erupted all over Keith. They heaved and panted in unison as Shiro milked them both dry, his hand firm and warm.

"Ohh..I don't think I've ever come so hard. _Fuck_." Keith groaned, leaning against Shiro's pecs. The big guy felt comforting, like a big sturdy cushion. Keith embraced him, feeling drowsy from Shiro's intense body heat. 

"Hey sleepy head, lay down and I'll get us cleaned up." He lowered Keith on to the sheets and leant over to kiss him, whispering in his ear. "You were sensational, thank you baby."

All Keith could muster was a cheesy grin as he hummed in reply.

Shiro soaked a wash cloth in warm water. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, but this time he didn't feel saddened by his reflection. He smiled at himself, his hair ruffled on his head, his cheeks flushed. He flexed his arms, chuckling to himself. 

_Looking good Takashi._

He really did feel like the cat who got the cream. Never in his wildest dreams had he believed someone like Keith would actually want him. Not only had Keith told him how much he liked him, but he'd let him take control. He'd trusted him to give them both pleasure without any careless comments or dismissive reactions. 

_I'd almost forgotten how that felt._

Having lived with someone who made him feel sexually inferior took its toll on Shiro. His ex always complained about Shiro's requests and made him believe he had weird tastes. Their sex life was tedious and unimaginative, always missionary, always the ex on top. Shiro liked to switch, give and receive pleasure in equal measure, but his ex poured scorn on his desires and made him feel deeply unsatisfied.

_I tried so hard._

He glanced in the mirror one last time before returning to the bedroom.

_You're doing great, now get back to that gorgeous man._

He cleaned them both up, gently wiping Keith's tummy and all round his now flaccid member. Shiro sat back and admired it lying there, framed by short dark pubic hair.

_Even soft it's so pretty._

"I can see you looking..he needs some time to recover." Keith mumbled, half asleep.

Shiro bent over and placed a single kiss on the soft skin, earning a sigh from Keith.

_Maybe later he'll let me kiss it some more._

"Hey baby I'm going to let you sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Shiro didn't want to seem presumptuous that Keith would want him to sleep in his bed.

"Eh? No..you're not going anywhere." Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed. "Stay..snuggle up."

Shiro couldn't contain his joy, his face beamed. He wrapped his arms round Keith's slender body, spooning him. They were a perfect fit.

"Goodnight Keith."

_Thank you for making me feel so happy._

"G'night Shiro."

_My sweet Prince._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Keith woke up alone, his arm stretched out over the empty sheet. He listened if he could hear Shiro in the bathroom, but all was silent. 

_Maybe he couldn't sleep._

He shuffled to the bathroom expecting to see Shiro snoring his head off in the spare room, but as he passed the open door the bed stood empty.

_Where is he?_

After a quick pee Keith ventured downstairs to find the big guy. He wasn't in the living room, so he headed for the kitchen. Stopping when he heard Shiro's voice.

_Is he talking to someone?_

Keith suddenly remembered he had no clothes on and rushed back upstairs. He quickly threw on some pants and a vest top and bounded back to the kitchen.

He listened at the door. Shiro sounded different, almost robotic.

"Yes.. NO, I didn't say that." 

A long sigh.

"No."

"Are you asking that or your mother?"

"You let her ruin everything...yes.. _of course_ I did..why else do you think I married you?" 

"Yeah well things didn't work out did they?"

Keith heard a distinct change in Shiro's tone, like regret, sadness. He realised the big guy was talking to his ex, but Keith didn't like where the conversation was heading.

_What does that asshole want?_

He considered walking into the kitchen, cutting their call short, but instead he just listened.

"No, it's not like that. Keith's helping me out."

"Yes very nice, but he's just a friend...that's all. Why do you even care?"

Keith's heart sank.

_Just a friend._

Of course he was. They'd really only just met. How could they be anything more at that point? 

_Even so.._

_He's more than just a friend to me._

_He's my gorgeous prince._

Keith frowned. He didn't want to hear anymore. Pushing the kitchen door open he plastered a smile on his face and purposely hollered "GOOD MORNING" loud enough so the ex would definitely hear it. He saw the look on Shiro's face as he clasped his hand over the phone.

_Oops._

"Sorry eh _good morning_ Keith..I just need to take this in the other room." He rushed out and Keith caught the door, needing to hear the rest of their call.

"Yes..well this is _his_ house...no I was in the kitchen actually! Stop making insinuations. Look, it's not my fault you've had a fight with your mother. I don't think this is the time for that."

Keith scowled.

_Time for what?_

"No. I have to go. Why? Okay...yes ..what time? No..not dinner...this isn't a date. I will meet you for lunch, but please don't make this any harder than it already is."

Keith didn't like the sound of that.

_Why is he meeting him?_

_What game is that bastard playing?_

Shiro walked back into the kitchen with an agitated expression. Keith smiled at him.

"Sorry for being too loud, I didn't know where you were. Everything alright?" 

"Not really..ah..hm..no it's nothing." He clammed up.

Keith felt awkward. He wanted to touch Shiro, hug him and kiss his face, but it felt like the big guy had put up a barrier. 

"You want some coffee sweeth..ah..Shiro?" Keith hated how suddenly everything felt different between them. The mood had definitely shifted since the phone call.

"Keith, listen..I..eh... last night..I. It felt great." Shiro tried to find the right words.

"But?" Keith interjected.

"No..not _but_..I need.. Look, that was my ex on the phone. I'm going to meet him. He said he wants to talk about things. He's had a big fight with his mother so maybe we can work it out about the house and..well..some _personal_ stuff." 

"Oh.. sure, I understand. I hope you guys can sort things out, but Shiro..I just want you to know I'm here for you. Last night blew my mind.. _.you._.did. You know that right?" Keith laid his soul at the big guy's feet.

"I can't do this right now Keith, I'm sorry. My head is a mess. I'm going to get ready and maybe when I get back we can talk about what happened okay?" Shiro calmly stood up and walked away, his face void of any emotion. As he opened the door he stopped and looked back, like he wanted to say something else.

_About last night..yeah I do know..and I still want you._

_So much._

_I just have to do this first. Close this chapter._

Keith watched him with a spark of hope in his heart, but then Shiro turned and carried on walking. 

_Ouch big guy._

_How did I end up in this situation?_

The once level-headed mechanic found himself leaning forward on the kitchen counter wiping tears from his eyes. It felt like Shiro had just ripped his heart out.

_This isn't me..this kind of shit does not happen to me._

Shiro had well and truly reeled him in and now Keith was hooked. He couldn't bear the idea of having to wait hours until they could talk.

_...about 'what happened'._

_Why the hell did he say it like that?_

The thought of Shiro meeting his ex and there being a reconciliation filled Keith with dread. He felt frustrated, _jealous_. A feeling Keith wasn't familiar with. He didn't do complicated relationships. He didn't do drama or spontaneous declarations of love and devotion. 

_Yet...here I am._

_Driving myself crazy over some guy I just met._

"Except he's not just _some guy_ is he? He's Shiro... tall and gorgeous Shiro who draws tiny hearts in his journal. Who writes naughty stories and likes soft silk on his skin. Beautiful Shiro who just wants to feel loved...even by that fucking dick he calls his ex." Keith muttered into his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

_Get a grip. Slow down. This is ridiculous._

_Give him some space, he needs to do this._

He knew Shiro needed closure. He deserved to move on and if meeting his ex meant he could sort all the financial shit out it had to be a good thing.

Keith felt perplexed by the voracity of his emotions. For the first time in his life his heart overtook his head. His feelings for the big guy had floored him. 

_He must feel the same._

_The journal._

_The stories...but maybe that's all they are._

_Stories._

_Maybe it was all just a game._

"I'm the rebound guy. I bet Mr. Wonderful ex-husband is going to convince him to try again." Keith sat at the table and sulked into his coffee.

An hour later Shiro went off to meet his ex, leaving Keith still moping in the kitchen.

_There he goes...off to meet that undeserving prick._

_Please Shiro..don't forget how good it felt._

_You and me..together._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Shiro returned, slamming the door as he barged into the house. 

"Woah..what's going on..where..who?" Keith almost fell off the sofa, confused by the sudden noise. He'd fallen asleep while waiting for the big guy to come back.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Shiro stomped into the kitchen, mumbling under his breath.

"God..why now.. _why_? I hate him!" 

Keith waited while Shiro crashed about in the kitchen. He wondered what they'd talked about over lunch.

_Something riled him up._

_Should I go talk to him?_

He heard something smash and Shiro curse loudly.

"Aaaargh...for fuck sake!" the sound of Shiro sobbing spurred Keith to run into the kitchen.

There in the middle of the kitchen floor sat the big guy surrounded by broken glass and dried pasta. Blood dripped from his hand where he'd cut himself on a shard while trying to clean it up.

"I'm sorry Keith, my stupid fat elbow knocked your pasta jar on the floor. I'm so fucking clumsy...and now I'm bleeding ..and..and..ohhh I can't stand it. It's all such a mess." Shiro cried as Keith grabbed a cloth and wrapped his hand. He kissed his forehead, it felt hot and a little sticky from sweat. 

"Come on...let's go big guy. I've got a first aid kit, we can patch this hand up." Keith put his arm round him. 

"I'm s-sorry. I'll clean the floor. I'll buy you a new jar." Shiro wailed, his face drowned in sadness.

"No you won't, it's just a jar. I'm more concerned about your hand, that's a deep wound." Keith helped Shiro into the living room. He wiped the cut with some antiseptic and applied a dressing. 

Shiro sniffed, tears still pooling in the corners of his eyes. Keith hated seeing him so distraught, clearly this was not just about the broken jar. He brushed his hair aside and kissed his forehead once more. 

"Don't cry Shiro..I'm here..do you want to talk about it? Did something happen over lunch?" Keith gently wiped the tears away.

"My ex..he told me he still loves me...and..I just don't know how to feel about that." 

Keith clenched his jaw.

_That fucker!_

"He told me he'd hooked up with the daughter of a family friend while we were still together, all to please his mother. She'd set them up on dates and he only went along with it because he felt so unhappy with me." Shiro started sobbing again.

Keith felt his hackles rising.

_What the fuck?_

He took hold of Shiro's hand and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"So, we're they having an affair? With his mother's blessing?"

"Yes it seems that way. He said they didn't have sex, but went on dates and kissed. It's weird ..that hurts more. I'd rather they'd just had meaningless sex. We hardly ever went on dates, he was always 'too tired' from work...boy am I stupid." Shiro hung his head.

Keith's rage bubbled away inside him. Seeing Shiro blame himself was too much. 

"You are not stupid..you hear me? That fucker had no business cheating on you with some woman..she must have known he was married? What a..." Keith bit his tongue, suddenly remembering all the times he'd fucked married men. Did he care about their partners? "I suppose it's not her fault. She wasn't the one cheating."

"I don't care about her. I asked him if he was bi-, but he confessed he only did it to please his homophobic mother. That evil bitch told him I was the reason he was gay, that I turned him against women!" 

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy..she's some piece of work..and he believed her?"

"No, but he played along because of her money. She backs him financially. He's now told me his mother owns the house, not even him and definitely not me. He said they had a big fight because she told him he could stop _'pretending to be gay'_ now we were finally divorced." Shiro shook his head and laughed softly.

"I felt sorry for him Keith. I sat there and saw him for the lost pathetic soul he'd become and then he told me he never stopped loving me and how much he misses me. He apologised for treating me like shit, told me we could try again. I asked him why now?" Shiro bit his lip and looked at Keith.

"What did he say?" Keith could almost guess.

_Bring on the mind games._

"He said he couldn't stand the idea of losing me to someone else. He felt jealous." More tears rolled down Shiro's face. "Our entire marriage he never once gave me the feeling I was special..and now suddenly he wants me back, but not because of _me_..no because he thinks I'm seeing you!" Shiro spat the words out.

Keith squeezed his hand. Their eyes met.

"So..eh.. _are_ you seeing me?" a tiny smile crossed Keith's face, but then he saw the clear panic in Shiro's eyes.

_Guess not._

"Keith..it's ..I ..things are so complicated right now. I think maybe I need some time to.. _oh god._ My ex, he's really messed with my head. You and me..the last few nights..I just ..I don't know..." Shiro stuttered, crumbling on the spot.

"No listen, it's okay..sorry. I guess things went a little fast between us. I thought _maybe_...well, no it's fine. We had some fun though ..right?" Keith gave him a weak smile, but on the inside he just wanted to grab hold of Shiro and squeeze him tight.

_Some fun? Shit Keith...no._

"Yeah.. _fun_..sure." Shiro averted his gaze. He didn't want Keith to see the disappointment on his face, the tears welling up again. Slowly he got up and made his way back to the kitchen. 

_It's all a big mistake._

"I'm going to clean up the mess in here and then I'm heading out. I don't know what time I'll be back. I'm sorry about everything. Thanks Keith...for understanding." With that Shiro closed the door and left Keith sitting speechless on the sofa.

_Is he going to see his ex again?_

_I wish it was still last night._

Shiro cleaned up the broken glass, mindful not to cut himself again. Tears dripped on to the floor as he swept up the debris. He felt so confused. He wanted to tell Keith the truth, that he totally lost it with his ex and caused a big scene over lunch.

He'd admitted there was a spark between him and Keith and how things were developing romantically. He told his ex he hoped they could still be friends, but instead of accepting his offer of friendship the ex turned bitter and insulted Shiro.

He sneered at the big guy that Keith was probably just playing him and using him for a bit of fun. He belittled him and claimed someone as hot as Keith would never be seriously interested in him. 

Shiro hated his ex for planting a seed of doubt, but now Keith's words pierced his thoughts.

_-"We had some fun though ..right?"-_

The idea that his ex could be right felt like a dagger through his soul.

The lunch came to an abrupt end when the ex taunted Shiro once more over the lingerie episode and told him Keith would laugh in his face if he tried to _'pull that freak shit'_ with him.

Shiro lunged across the table and gripping his ex by his collar had roared in his face how much he hated him and wished he would just fuck off. He promised him there was no way in hell they would ever get back together. Then he'd calmly picked up his coat, straightened his shirt and walked out of the restaurant.

He'd walked down the block and collapsed against a wall, overcome with anger that he'd lowered himself to that level. Shouting in public about his private feelings, while glaring at his ex's smirking face. He hated him.

Yet still his words affected the big guy.

They made him feel ridiculous for thinking there could ever be anything serious between him and Keith. He felt foolish, like he'd allowed himself to get wrapped up in a pointless fantasy.

_It's a stupid dream._

_It's not real. It's fiction._

_Just like your stories._

"Enough already. Time to sort yourself out Shiro." The big guy made a decision there and then that he would get his head out of the clouds and steer his life back on track. He needed to get back to work and find a place of his own.

He knew it was the right choice, sensible, _mature_ , but his heart felt heavy. Deep inside he didn't want to be Mr. Responsible anymore. He wanted to feel free and happy, unburdened by the tedious demands of his job. He wanted to live his life with someone who loved the real him, his creativity, his generous heart.

He wanted Keith.

_But he doesn't want me._

_We had some fun though ..right?_

_Yeah..I just wish it could be more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week went by. Shiro returned to work and Keith spent most of his time at the garage. When their paths crossed it felt stunted and awkward, overly polite. No more easy interaction or flirty jokes, just a veiled informality. They no longer ate dinner together and breakfast consisted of a rushed coffee and a few mumbled niceties.

Shiro hated it.

Keith hated it.

They both felt lost and lonely, confused by the feelings flooding their minds.

A couple of times Shiro tried to write in his journal, relieve his tangled thoughts. Every time he put pen to paper nothing happened, no words appeared. Without the anticipation of Keith's affections he had no inspiration, just emptiness.

As the weekend approached Shiro decided he'd had enough. They couldn't go on like this. He'd spent the entire week at work acting like a robot, masking his feelings. Why should he be forced to act the same way at home? He just wanted things to go back to how they were before.

_Before what Shiro?_

_Before you took that call?_

_Or before you pushed Keith away?_

Shiro realised he never once stopped to consider Keith's feelings. He brushed him off when he tried to talk to him. Shiro had made it all about himself and the drama with his ex. He thought about Keith's reaction.

_-"So..eh..are you seeing me?"-_

_Oh._

_Was he trying to tell me something?_

Shiro cursed his own stubborn insecurity for the way he'd back himself into a corner and shut Keith out. As usual he'd stormed in heart first, determined to get his own way. He'd set Keith up, using his journal to lure him in. Would he really have gone to all that trouble if he didn't want to please him?

_He gave me exactly what I wanted._

All Keith had done since Shiro first set foot in his house was make him feel welcome. He'd treated him with respect and care and all Shiro did was play games. He'd placed Keith in a position where he doubted his own character, sexually enticed him into a physical tryst. 

It dawned on the big guy that Keith tried to tell him how he felt.

_-"Last night blew my mind...you..did."-_

His exact words.

Even when Shiro confessed about the stories Keith didn't get angry. He still wanted him, allowed him to take control, trusted him.

_Damn it. I'm an idiot._

_It's right there, staring me in the face._

So Shiro did the only thing he could, the only way he knew how to properly express his feelings.

He started writing.

He poured his heart out on the pages of his journal and when he finished he got himself ready for work. He snuck out of the house before Keith woke up, leaving his journal open on the table. 

_I just hope it's enough._

Keith heard him, purposely waiting until he'd left the house before he went downstairs. Somehow it felt easier to avoid Shiro rather than see him without being able to touch him.

_God I wish I could touch him._

_Just once more._

Grabbing a coffee he sauntered through the living room scrolling his phone. He glanced over at the table to where the journal lay open, but his mind took a moment to register. As he turned to walk back into the kitchen he suddenly realised.

_The journal._

_Shiro..._

Keith stood for a moment, contemplating whether to go over and read it. He feared it would be bad news.

_What if he's leaving?_

_I don't want him to go._

Gradually he approached the table, feeling somewhat hopeful when he saw the familiar hearts at the top of the page.

🖤🖤🖤

**~'The Prince sighed as he gazed out of the window. His whole life he'd lived up to other people's expectations. Holding a Royal title meant so many responsibilities fell on his shoulders. Soon he would be crowned King and reign over the kingdom, but he felt ill-prepared to deal with the pressures and dilemmas of such a monumental task. He knew there were others in his family far better suited to the role. They were far more willing to conform, marry someone of equal standing, produce a Royal heir. Not like him, he only wanted one person.**  
**My stable boy.'~**

Keith smiled and continued reading.

**~'Every night the Prince dreamed of falling asleep beside his raven-haired lover. He longed to hold him close, yearned to kiss his desirable lips. He waited to see him at the dawn of every day. He listened out for him climbing the stone steps every single night...but he didn't come.**  
**The Prince knew why. He'd told the boy that in order to become King he would have to marry a princess from a neighbouring kingdom. He poured his heart out about how confused and conflicted he felt and what was he supposed to do?**  
**The boy had responded coolly, thanking him for the fun they'd enjoyed together and that he understood.'~**

The word stood out in Keith's mind. 

_Fun._

His word.

He carried on with the story.

**~'For an entire week the Prince tried to talk to the stable boy, but he seemed distant, unwilling to accept his advances. He tried to ask why, but all he got was a shrug. The boy looked unhappy, disappointed, still they didn't speak. It became unbearable, miserable, cold. The Prince didn't want to marry a stranger. He felt certain the princesses were very nice, but they wouldn't make him feel the same way the stable boy did.**  
**They won't excite me or delight me.**  
**They won't give me goosebumps every time I see them.**  
**They won't make my body ache for their touch.**  
**They won't make me happy.**  
**Only he will.'~**

Keith felt a rush at the thought of making Shiro happy. He understood the words on the page. He could see what the big guy was trying to say.

He looked down and read the last part of the story.

**~'The Prince made up his mind. He would denounce the throne if he couldn't be with his stable boy. He would leave the kingdom and never return. The pain of being so close yet so far from the person he wanted to love would be too great to bear. That evening he visited the stables, looking for his heart's desire. He saw him, softly stroking the Prince's favourite horse. He looked up as The Prince joined him, unsure of his intentions.**  
**"I've come to tell you that I love you, but if you no longer wish to stay by my side then I shall leave and never return. Please, I beg you, give me a chance. I promise to make you happy and give you all that you desire." The Prince gazed into his deep violet eyes, desperate for acceptance.**  
**"My Prince, there is only one thing I truly desire, one thing that makes me happy."**  
**"What is it? I'll give you anything."**  
**The stable boy smiled and took hold of The Prince's hand.**  
**"My dearest Prince, it's you. I love you."**  
**They fell into each other's arms, relieved and happy, finally together. The Prince had no intention of ever letting the stable boy go. He would change his whole life for him, never let him feel unloved or unwanted, spend the rest of his days showing him how much he adored him.'~**

**🖤🖤🖤**

**~'This is the end of their story. I gave them the happy ending they deserved. Now I have to find my own happy ending and convince the man I'm in love with that we could make it work. I hope he understands how I feel about him.**  
**Keith, I'm sorry for being an idiot. Please give me a chance.**  
**I love you.'~**

"Yes Shiro you are an idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you too."

Keith wiped away a tear. He felt emotional at the ending to the story and seeing Shiro pour his heart out in such an honest way.

_I'll show you some real happiness Mr Shirogane, just you wait._

He checked the time and ran upstairs to get ready. He would head out and pick up some ingredients to cook Shiro a nice meal, then after dinner he would pamper him, make him feel all relaxed.

_...and then..oh baby..your feet won't touch the ground._

Keith grinned, an image of Shiro laid out on his bed begging him for more filled his mind.

Opening his closet he noticed the pink bag he'd found on top of Shiro's stuff. 

_I think I know what would really make him happy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening Shiro drove home with a heavy heart. He'd intended to eat at the Thai place near his work, but Keith text him that they needed to talk. He pulled up outside the house and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

_Was the journal too much?_

_Please be kind._

Before he could turn the key in the lock Keith opened the door with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah the man himself. Let me take your jacket."

"Keith..what's going on?" Shiro picked up a mouth-watering aroma drifting from the kitchen and saw the dimmed lights in the living room.

"No time for questions, just follow me please." Keith took Shiro's hand and lead him into the large kitchen. He'd set the table with candles and wine and the food smelt delicious. 

"Oh...this looks nice." Shiro smiled warmly at Keith. 

"You don't mind if we eat in here do you, I figured it would be cosy. Here have some wine." Keith handed him a glass and picked up his own.

"Let's have a toast. How about...to happy endings?" Keith stared straight at Shiro as their glasses clinked. The big guy's face flushed a deep pink.

_He read it ...I think he liked it._

They sat and ate the tasty food. The atmosphere light and easy. All the awkwardness from the past week fell away as they enjoyed each other's company once more. Every time one looked away the other stole a secret glance, losing themselves in tiny details, a smile, a laughter line, a sparkle in their eyes. They were besotted with one another.

After dinner and a scrumptious dessert Shiro sat back and drank the last of his wine. He looked over at Keith who met his gaze head-on. They both smiled, a naughty gleam in their eyes. 

The big guy held his hand out and beckoned Keith over to sit on his lap. 

"This better? Don't expect any acrobatics for at least an hour. I'm still stuffed from dinner" Keith grinned broadly as he bounced on Shiro's lap.

"Oh great, very romantic. Does that include kissing?" 

Keith didn't bother responding. He cupped Shiro's jaw with both hands and pressed their lips together, kissing him intently. 

Everything seemed to turn to slow-motion as Shiro felt Keith's tongue reaching between his lips, searching round his mouth, hot and wet. He moaned into their kiss, letting Keith take control. He gently stroked Keith's back with one hand, while the other rested on his thigh. 

They pulled apart and sighed into each other, half-laughing at the situation. They'd not mentioned the journal or their feelings all evening, too relieved at the happy vibes between them. Within the space of a few hours everything had changed.

"Keith ..thank you..for this, for being so kind to me after what happened before." 

"Oh the evening's not over yet. You might want to hold off on the thanks until you've had the complete Keith pamper experience." He climbed off Shiro's lap and kissed his face. "Just wait here big boy, until I call you."

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed. He wondered what Keith had planned and hoped it involved a lot more kisses and a whole load of the earlier _acrobatics_ he mentioned.

As he waited Shiro reflected on the past week. While he battled with his emotions over Keith the situation with his ex finally sorted itself out. Shiro's lawyer informed him he'd reached an agreement for Shiro to receive a sum of money once the house got sold. He would get his stake back and a good portion of the monthly payments he falsely believed were his contributions to a mortgage that never bore his name.

It seemed a sad way to end a marriage, bartering over money. Shiro didn't regret marrying his ex, at the time he genuinely thought he loved him. Since growing closer to Keith he realised he was never _in love_ with his ex. He never once felt the way he did now. Keith made him feel alive.

"Shiro? Come upstairs please. It's ready." Keith's voice rang out.

"Where are you?" Shiro climbed the stairs.

"In the bathroom." He could hear him laughing.

A pleasant warm glow greeted Shiro as he walked into the room. Keith had filled the tub with orange-scented bath bubbles and the sweet scent hung in the air. All round the tub sat little candles, flickering away, creating a calming mood.

"Keith is this for me? I don't know what to say..it's lovely, thank you." Shiro just stood in awe at all the effort Keith had gone to. First the food and now this. He felt humbled, appreciated. Keith made him feel special.

"That's okay sweetheart, I'm glad you like it. Come on, get in the bath and unwind. The water is just right. I'll be back in a minute. I just have some other stuff to..eh.. _prepare_..for after." He winked at Shiro, loving how it made the big guy blush deepest pink.

_Oh I'll really make him blush later._

While Shiro relaxed in the luxurious bubbles Keith placed the pink bag on his bed. Then he made sure his own room was all set up so Shiro would feel comfortable. He'd put fresh sheets on the bed and bought some almond-scented massage oil. He'd also got some special lube that had a zingy effect when applied and some ultra thin condoms, just in case they made it that far. He changed the lightbulb in the lamp for one with a _romantic glow_ , so the room seemed warm and inviting.

Standing back to admire the setting, Keith felt happy. 

_I can picture him lying there...looking pretty._

"How's your bath? Everything okay?" Keith wandered back into the bathroom, smiling at how adorable the big guy looked covered in suds. His face radiated pure joy as he sat there all twinkly, surrounded by candlelight.

Keith loved it. So far, his plan was on the right track.

_He's so cute._

_I swear I'm going to eat him._

"When you've finished in here I've left you a little gift on your bed." Keith hoped he'd not misjudged the mood.

"A gift? For me? Oh..Keith..really, it's too much. Thank you." Shiro had never felt so pampered. 

_I wonder what gift he got me?_

Keith left Shiro to finish his bath and headed downstairs to get them some drinks. He felt excited at seeing the big guy all dressed up, but when he arrived at Shiro's bedroom door he found him sitting on the bed looking deflated.

_Uh oh..did I make the wrong choice?_

"Keith, I'm so sorry, but. _.this_..I can't." He held up the pink bag. "I know you mean well and it's a really sweet idea, but he...the lingerie... _my ex_..he made fun of me. I couldn't wear it again. That's why I threw it away." Shiro felt bad for Keith, but he didn't want to be reminded of that horrible day.

"Shiro, did you look in the bag?" Keith asked with a half-smile.

"No, but I already know..." Shiro tried to argue, but Keith cut him off.

"Look in the bag!" 

Earlier that day Keith had taken the original blue lingerie to the same store and used the sizes to buy a completely new set. He chose a soft lilac decorative bralette he thought would look sensual with Shiro's skin tone. Rather than all lace, he picked out panties with ruffles at the back to accentuate the big guy's curves and tune into his flirtatious nature. Keith wanted him to feel sexy and playful at the same time.

Finally he bought him some sheer thigh-highs with ruffles and bows at the top to match the panties. He'd spent all day dreaming about how heavenly they would look.

Shiro opened the bag and his face softened. He looked up at Keith, cheeks burning, eyes shining. 

"Thi-this is different. Did you buy this for me? I d-don't know what to say... _you_ ..this is so wonderful." He emptied the bag on the bed and studied the garments, running his fingers over the delicate fabric. He couldn't find the words to express how happy and lucky he felt in that one moment. 

Keith watched him, mesmerized by his elation. 

Shiro flew over and flung his arms round Keith, crying happy tears as he held him tight. He wanted keep this man, _this treasure_ , close to his heart forever. 

"Thank you...thank you so much. Thank you for understanding, for _knowing_...for knowing ME! Oh Keith you have no idea how much this means to me." Shiro sobbed and laughed as he shook Keith with the force of his excitement.

"The pleasure is all mine sweetheart. I'm so glad you like it, I really am. I've never bought anybody anything like this before...so thank goodness for kind shop assistants. Do you like the colour, I thought it would suit you." Keith beamed, proud of his efforts.

"I LOVE the colour..it's so pretty, so soft. Keith you are a genius. I can't wait to try it on." Shiro held the bralette up to his chest and preened in the mirror.

Keith felt a twitch at the sight of the towel hung low on Shiro's shapely hips. He placed his hands on the rounded flesh and nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

"Why don't you slip them on now and.. _ehm_..I'll wait for you in the other bedroom."

Shiro nodded, ushering him out the door, eager to try on his new attire.

Keith ran into his bedroom and practically fell over himself in his hurry to get undressed. 

_Boxers on or off?_

_Off I think._

He made one last check that he had everything in place, then he lay on the bed with the sheet half-draped over his lower body.

_Not too obvious._

Shiro gazed at his reflection. The lingerie fit him perfectly, the colour soft yet seductive. The bows and ruffles looked cute and sexy. The dainty fabric enhanced his muscular form, making him feel graceful. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his way to Keith's room.

_No more tears, only smiles._

Keith heard a noise and there in the doorway stood Shiro, looking like a dream.

"Oh wow. You look so beautiful." The words from Shiro's journal echoed in Keith's ears. 

_Just like the Prince._

_My Prince._

"Looks like you're ready for me baby." The big guy grinned mischievously.

"Come here gorgeous." Keith patted the bed.

Shiro crawled over the sheets on all fours, purposely arching his back to show off the ruffles on his ass. He sidled up to Keith and purred in his ear.

"Holy fuck Shiro..are you trying to kill me?" He ran his hand up the length of Shiro's thigh, feeling the silky fabric of the stockings. The big guy pushed him on his back and straddled him, pressing down on his greedy erection. 

Keith loved feeling helpless beneath Shiro's sturdy body. He wanted him to take control again, grab him with those big hands, make him come like before. He could feel his hips grinding, but more than that, he could feel searching fingers reaching down between his thighs.

He'd assumed Shiro would like him to top, but seeing the determination in the big guy's eyes he wondered if in fact Shiro might like to take him instead. The thought of all that lingerie-clad muscle pounding away at his ass made Keith's cock pulse.

He clocked the look on Shiro's face and knew he thought the same.

_Talk to me big boy._

"Baby can I? Would you mind if I? Ah..I really want to be inside you. If you don't want to I understand...I just...think it would be so hot." He gazed down at Keith, a coy smile played on his lips.

Keith reached up and stroked the bralette, cupping Shiro's pecs through the lace, kneading them, feeling his swollen nipples eagerly pointing out. He rubbed them with his thumbs, earning a needy sigh as Shiro trailed his hand over Keith's straining cock. He lowered the lilac panties, freeing his own hefty member and slapped it over Keith's twitching length. 

Moving his body, Shiro got on his knees, nestled between Keith's legs. Their cocks slid together as he rutted against the smaller man's frame. 

Keith pulled Shiro towards him, kissing him tenderly. The feeling of his weighty cock sent flutters through his core. He wanted him, so badly. Wanted him to take him, ruin him, fill him. The big guy kissed all round his neck, making Keith moan and roll his hips to get more friction between them. He needed him, softly he whispered in Shiro's ear.

"Ah I need more..I want it."

"What do you want Keith? Use my name, tell me what you need baby." Shiro's raspy voice sent a shiver right through him.

"I want you to fuck me... _Takashi_."

Hearing Keith say those words, say his name so longingly, meant the world to Shiro. It told him all he needed to know about how good things would be between them, balanced and equal. He would never make him feel uncomfortable or ashamed of his desires. 

_I love you Keith._

_Thank you._

Shiro spied the lube on the bedside cabinet and seeing the word 'zingy' made him laugh.

"This looks fun, you naughty boy." He clipped it open and dripped some on his fingers. "Ooh you're going to love this, it's all tingly."

Keith covered his face, laughing at Shiro's expressions. He loved how gentle and sweet he reacted to everything they did. His burly appearance hid a heart made of light fluffy candy floss. 

_I love you Shiro._

He felt strong fingers circling his entrance, teasing his rim, using the tingling lube to soften him up. Shiro handled him slowly and carefully, giving him time to adjust as he eased his forefinger inside. Keith whined as he felt the digit curve deeper, the lube helping it to move slick and supple. He caught his breath as Shiro thrust a second finger deep inside, adding more lube and cooing over Keith.

"So good for me baby, taking my fingers. You feel fantastic, so warm and tight." He leant over him, kissing his tummy, nuzzling his happy trail, feeling the short hairs tickle his nose. Everything about Keith's body pleased him. He made him feel content.

"You okay for more? I need to know you're ready...I'm kind of ..eh..big." Shiro smiled apologetically. Keith rolled his eyes affectionately.

_He's such a dork._

"Yeah I had noticed. Don't worry,I can take it. I want you.. _all of you_." Keith stroked the big guy's face, sitting up to kiss him. Something about Shiro's expression, the adoring look in his eyes, made him seem vulnerable. 

Keith offered him reassurance, gave him the confidence to continue. He just wanted to do things right, make the man he coveted feel good.

The third finger pushed in, a slight burn, followed by pleasure. Keith keened, his body twisting and turning on the sheets. Shiro flexed his fingers, plunging knuckle-deep, stretching Keith's hole. 

"Ahhh fuck, s-so good. Give me your cock Shiro... _please_ , take me." Keith whimpered, begging the big guy to give him what he so sorely needed. 

Shiro gently pulled his fingers out and ripped open a condom, slipping it on and lubing up his cock. He pushed Keith's thighs further apart and lifted them, getting a better aim. Then as he stared straight into his deep violet eyes, he worked the tip inside.

"Ahh yes..fuck me .. _hard_." Keith's voice sounded breathless and desperate. His words made Shiro smile in recognition of his own former drunken request.

Eager to please the handsome man beneath him, Shiro slammed into his slicked-up hole, making him curse and thrash. Keith met his thrusts, grinding his hips up to draw him in deeper.

"Keith...baby, I want you, I'll give you everything. You feel so good." Shiro fucked into him, harder and faster, gripping his thighs, loving every filthy sound that filled the room. Keith's tensile cock bounced off his taut belly every time Shiro rammed inside him.

"Baby..go on..touch yourself, let me see it."

Keith groaned, his slender fingers curling round his sleek member, catching the pre-cum with every rough stroke. The double stimulation edged him closer, the constant motion making him tremble, his need so urgent.

Shiro looked like a vision of raw sexual energy. The contrast of his bulging muscles against the pretty fabric of the lingerie was all Keith needed to reach a climax. With his hand clasped around his dick, shocks rippled through his body as he came loudly. His walls contracting around Shiro's throbbing cock. He cried out, cum spilling long white strands over his sweat-sheened skin. 

"That's it baby, I'm going to come. Ahh _fuck_ , Keith...so so good." Shiro heaved himself balls-deep into Keith's hole. Feeling his release explode, he imagined himself filling his lover with his hot seed. The clenching walls milked his cock to completion, prompting a long drawn-out moan as the big guy collapsed forward into Keith's loving arms.

"Okay sweetheart, I got you. I'm here, lay on my chest." Keith held him, softly humming as he stroked Shiro's shoulders. The sound of his heartbeat soothed the big guy, making him sigh as tears formed in his eyes. 

"Thank you." Shiro's voice sounded hoarse, laced with emotion.

"You've got nothing to thank me for Takashi." Keith wrapped his arms round him, loving the feel of his strong body. 

"Yes I have. You gave me a chance after I almost spoilt everything between us. You let me be myself, giving me this gorgeous underwear, indulging my needs. You're so generous Keith, I feel selfish." Shiro kissed his chest, inhaling his scent.

"No, you could never be selfish. Your heart is too open. I wanted to make you feel good sweetheart, give you something special, just for you... _and for me_..I mean, seeing you like that...you look so hot." Keith stroked over the ruffled panties to make a point. "Hm these really are super cute."

Shiro felt like the luckiest person alive. His own thoughts, his words in his journal, had led to this happy moment. Keith was the stable boy, he'd used his image to model that character. Shiro smiled to himself. 

_I get to keep him._

_Just like the Prince._

Keith saw his smile. A feeling of heart-warming contentment washed over him. 

_Just think ...if I hadn't read his journal that day._

He never for one second thought a passionate, lingerie-loving, fiction-writing romantic would sweep him off his feet. Shiro had basically written his own happy ending and Keith loved it. 

_He's all that I need._

_My Takashi._

_My Prince._

🖤

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Epilogue.**

  
Keith and Shiro stayed together. They never married, but in their own private little ceremony under a starlit sky, they promised to love and adore each other forever.

Shiro left his job and pursued his dream of becoming a writer. He used a pseudonym for his more raunchier work, allowing him the freedom to fully express his lewd imagination. Keith was only too happy to help him with his research.

Keith kept the garage and Shiro used the money he got from his ex to start up his own business, designing and selling lingerie. Naturally Shiro modelled all his favourite designs himself.  
They stayed in the house. The place they fell in love. Maybe one day they'd move away, but for the time being it felt special.

Shiro may have written his happy ending, but together they made it their reality. The Prince and the stable boy became the writer and the mechanic. A modern-day romantic fairy tale. It suited them, just like they suited each other.

  
🖤🖤🖤


End file.
